Letters from War: The First Year
by Jordyn D
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up.
1. September

**_Hey everyone: you are in for a treat with this story… because this one is not by me alone. I am honored to say that my friends the awesome Elenhin and Anakin's Girl 4eva are co-writers here. Because this is written in letter form, each of us plays the same role we do in the role-play we do together. Those roles are as follows:_**

_**Bo- Anakin's Girl 4eva**_

_**Luke- Elenhin**_

_**Daisy- Jordyn**_

_**Therefore when the letter is by Daisy, you know I wrote it. If it's from Bo, it is the wonderful Ani and Luke is the fabulous Elenhin. **_

**_Because this is all of us, the chapters are longer than usual. We hope you enjoy. Please review and let us know what you think! –Jordyn_**

_**Disclaimer- Nope, we don't own 'em.**_

****

September 9, 1968

Dear Luke,

Gosh, we miss you! How ya doin'? I hope that you're okay and safe.

Happy Birthday! Well, I guess by the time you get this it will have been and gone, but I wanted to write this and let you know that I have been thinking of you today. Did you get the package we sent you? I hope the cookies were still good by the time you got them and that you liked them. Uncle Jesse said not to send you a real gift, you bein' over there an' all, but I thought you'd appreciate some homemade cookies anyway… and if they did get a bit hard, I guess you could always dunk them to soften 'em up a bit. I hope you liked them anyway… I made a lot so that you could share with your friends if ya wanted to… of course if you're like Bo, sharing and cookies are never two words that go in the same sentence!

_Daisy bit her pencil as she lay on her bed with her feet waving in the air, wondering what to write next. Her eyes focused on the picture of Luke sitting at the place of honor next to her bed. It was a full picture of Luke, standing at parade-rest after his graduation from boot camp. She smiled at the proud face as he stood somberly in his dress blues uniform that he was now allowed to wear, now that he was a full-fledged Marine. It was hard to believe that he was the same boy that used to put frogs in her bed and pull her pigtails as she walked past him. Just four months ago they had been finishing off the school year together. Now Daisy was a junior in high school and Luke was far away, fighting in a war._

I bet Viet Nam is a lot different from Hazzard County. I hear the weather there has been really wet lately. It's been pretty dry here for September, but Uncle Jesse's shoulder's been botherin' him an' he says that means we're gonna get rain real soon.

School's going okay for me so far. 'Course it's still the beginning of the year. It's really strange goin' without ya though. I keep finding myself expectin' t' see ya comin' 'round the corner with your books in one arm and some girl in the other. It's mighty strange.

_Daisy_ _sighed. Strange didn't even seem like the right word: wrong was more like it. Tears dropped on the paper as she continued to write._

We're all doing okay, but it's mighty different without ya. Without his human alarm clock, Bo's been trying to learn how to wake up on his own. I don't have to tell you how hard that is… or how many times he's been late to school already this year… but that's Bo for ya.

_She didn't mention that it was even harder given the fact that Bo didn't sleep well without Luke, nor did she tell how many times she had woke up to hear muffled sobs from the room next door… or how many times she had sat in her own bed doing the same thing, just like now. Wiping her blurry eyes, she continued._

I'd ask how the food was, but since ya can't get Uncle Jesse's bisque there, I reckon the food can't be all that great. Bo laughed at me yesterday 'cuz we had so many leftovers, but ya know it's hard to get used to cooking for just the three of us…

_Especially when no one feels like eating anyhow, she added in her head. Uncle Jesse ate of course, not because he wanted to but because he needed the energy to get the farm work done, and Bo and Daisy went through the motions. It never seemed like a meal now though… not without Luke. She couldn't even bring herself to look at grits anymore, much less eat them. They reminded her too much of her cousin who loved them. _

I even set the table for four yesterday… guess I better go back to first grade and learn how to count!

I wish you were here Luke… I could use your advice… Billy Ray Johnson asked me to go to a party at his daddy's farm. You remember Billy Ray? I told him I'd think about it. My friends are all tellin' me I should, but…Luke, I don't know why, but I just have a bad feeling…. I mean he ain't never been anythin' but a gentleman with me, but… I don't know…. I sure could use my big brother right now. I just don't know what to do. If I don't go, everyone's gonna think I am stuck up or somethin'… but if I do go…

_If I do go, and things get outta hand, there'll be no Luke around to make things right again, she thought to herself, sighing sadly._

... ain't no telling what will happen. Wish we could go out and sit on the porch swing and just talk like we used to…

_Tears were now falling quite steadily and it was all she could do to keep from breaking down all together as she thought of how long it would be before she would get to sit on the swing with him again, confiding in him. Four long years to go. _

I miss you so much Luke and I'd be lying if I said I didn't worry about you. I wish there was a way I could just keep ya safe, but I guess Uncle Jesse's right… sometimes all ya can do is pray- so that's what I've been doing and trying to be brave like ya asked me to… I don't feel very brave right now though… not with everything I've heard about the war on the radio and t.v. lately.

Take care of yourself, Luke…please. Just come home safe.

I guess I better go for now, so I can mail this in the morning. I love you so much, Luke. Be careful, and I'll write again soon.

Love you more than you'll ever know,

Daisy

* * *

September 24, 1968

Dear Daisy,

I miss you to cousin. I'm doing fine though, so don't ya worry none now. I'm doing fine and I'm as safe as I could be.

_As safe as he could be was true, but it was still far from safe. However there was no way he was telling Daisy that. He sat in the small circle of men that was their camp, squinting his eyes at the paper in the dusk. She didn't need to know that… he wanted to keep her from worrying. _

I got the cookies, and ya made yaself quite popular when ya sent them. They were fine when they came, and thank you so much for them. Uncle Jesse's right. I ain't really going to be able to keep anything ya send, but cookies were fine. I did share them, same as the others do if they get some. Thank ya so much fer it Daisy. Fer a moment there, it was like being home again.

_He swatted absently at a big bug of some sort, then rubbed the sting on his wrist where it bit him. Ya got used ta it rather quick, there wasn't much help fer that. _

Yes, it is quite different here. It has been really wet. If Uncle Jesse says ya's gonna have rain though, then ya's gonna have rain. I ain't never known him ta be wrong about that.

I'm glad that ya's doing well in school, Daisy. Ya always was a very smart girl. I want ya to prove it ta them. Ya know I wouldn't be there anyway seeing as how I graduated, but I know what ya mean as well. Ya's gonna do fine Daisy.

_A few of the words were slightly smudged and he knew why. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was that he had to leave, but that wouldn't help her none. He wanted to spend the next few lines begging her not to cry, but in the end he guessed that it would only make her more sad._

I know how hard it can be to wake up Bo, it took me years to perfect my ways. Don't worry though Daisy, he's gonna learn. If not, well, the bucket o' cold water always does the trick. That'll git 'em up, showered and ready.

_He smiled softly, imagining the small chuckle as she read that. He knew Bo'd try his best, but after being used to having his cousin get him up it would be a big change for him, and coping with everything else that was different he wasn't really surprised. It wouldn't surprise him if Bo being alone in the room had something to do with it as well. A room could seem so empty at times… enough that it hurt. _

Ya's right cousin, the food here don't measure up to Uncle Jesse's but it's good and wholesome. If Bo teases ya about the leftovers, ya tell'm he'd do better eating them, an' maybe when I get back I'd be able to see him when he's standing behind the fencepost.

_Luke hardly reflected on his last words. The food here wasn't something you ate, it was something that ya chewed and swallowed only so that ya'd keep going. He hardly dared to think about his uncle's bisque; that would have been heaven. The same as the grits his cousin would make for him every morning. When he allowed himself to think about it he could still feel the taste on his tongue. He loved the way they tasted when you stirred in just a few drops of maple syrup as well. _

Ah, Daisy, don't worry about that. It's a simple mistake. We's been setting the table for four for so long now that I'd do no better myself.

_He frowned wondering what advice to give her about Billy Ray Johnson. Usually he was an alright fella, but he had heard that he could be different when he had had too much to drink. What was worse, if something happened he wouldn't be there._

If ya don't wanna go to any of their parties then don't Daisy. I ain't gonna say that anything bad would happen if ya did, but if ya don't feel fer it, then it ain't gonna matter none what they say. It's ya own choice Daisy, an' some of them don't know how much shine they can hold down yet. I want ya to have fun, but I also want ya to be careful. An' ya know ya can talk wi' Uncle Jesse 'bout it as well. He might know more about them boys than ya think.

Well Daisy, I can still picture sitting out there on that there porch swing, so if ya do, ya'll know I'll be thinking about ya.

I miss ya too Daisy, so very much, an' I ain't gonna lie to ya an' say this is like plowing them fields back home. But I did promise ya I's gonna come back, an' I am. Ya's helping me ta get through this Daisy, more 'n than ya think. An' ya's so much stronger than ya think as well. Ya's so very brave an' I'm so very proud of ya. I want ya to remember that.

_He fingered a flower before he put it down in the envelope. It was a soft velvet-blue. It had looked so pretty where it grew in the mud and the bushes that he had thought about Daisy and picked it for her. He had knelt to pick it and held his fingers around the slender stem to snap it off and that was when he heard the bullet strike the tree trunk in front of him. If he had bent down one second later he would have been dead. In a hurried motion he snapped the stem and stuffed the flower in his pocket while making ready to fire back. _

_Ten minutes later it was over and he took it out of his pocket, missing one single petal now, and it had saved his life. _

_He couldn't let her know that, but now the reason he carefully laid it beside him to be folded up into the letter was to send her a token of how much she helped to keep him safe. The more thought of them back home helped him so very much. _

This flower grew here, an' when I saw it I was thinking about ya, so I'm sending it home ta ya Daisy. Even here there are pretty things ta stop an' look at.

I love ya too Daisy, an' I think about ya every day, all of ya. Even when I don't, ya's always with me in my heart. I want ya to know that.

Luke

* * *

September 9, 1968

Hey Luke,

First of I'm gonna apologise for my awful handwriting….I kinda hurt my hand a little doing some wood shop in class so I can't exactly write great at the moment. Sill, there ain't nothing gonna stop me from writing to ya…

_Not even some stupid idiots at school who think they can talk about my cousin the way they did…s'not my fault I just happened to overhear them and my fist just happened to connect with their jaws…_

Anyway, Happy Birthday cousin! I know that it'll be long gone by the time ya get this but there ain't no harm in getting this a little late. At least you know I and everyone in the family was thinking about ya as we always do. Uncle Jesse told us not to send ya any real presents 'cause of where ya are and all but I don't think that's very fair so I sent ya something anyway. It don't matter none if it gets lost, just a little something I asked one of the older kids that you introduced me to 'afore you left to help me with…didn't think it would look very good in wood so I did it in metal.

_Bo sat holding the small pendant in his hand in the barn, somewhere he always went to write his letters because it was the place that most reminded him of the good times him and Luke had. Swinging from the rope that hung from the rafters, jumping in the hay and most recently working on the engine that was someday going to be put in a car they were both to share…that was what they had been working on before Luke had to go away…since he had Bo hadn't touched it._

_The pendant was a small circle of smooth metal, on one side was a delicately engraved picture of two hands clasped in a hold that looked like the occupants were arm wrestling and the other had both boys' initials carved into it. It had taken ages and a lot of patience on both Bo's and the older boy's part. But in the end it was worth it if it made Luke happy._

I hope you like it; it was interesting to say the least to make it. You know what I'm like with tools and stuff.

School's been going okay so far though the work is so much harder than what I was doing last year. I'm trying though like ya said but boy are there some pretty girls here this year….it's a shame that ya ain't here to enjoy 'em but you'll probably get 'em as soon as ya get back anyhow. All the girls can really talk about are the hunky Army men or Marines that they's gonna grab as soon as they get the chance. Then again, being the brother of a Marine ain't that bad…

_Except when some of the boys like to pick fights because they think I'm really tough because of it…that was when he was there. Most of the time now he found himself just skipping school because of those people or because he simply didn't want to go without Luke. He was in a new school and although Daisy tried to help as much as possible…it was still so hard…_

…lots of the girls like to talk about ya with me so I get a lot of attention from them. I signed up for the school football team tryouts this year for a change instead of track. The coach thinks I have potential to be a linebacker or something…

_Well actually it was more like the potential to be a water boy… as not only the coach had said but also all the team players had laughed about and spread round the school. Time to change subject perhaps, Bo thought to himself._

I found some decent parts in the junk yard for our engine yesterday with Cooter's help. He's been teaching me to work on the engines in his Pa's garage so that when ya come back we can get it done even quicker…

_Bo sniffed slightly and furiously wiped away the tears that started to fall once more from his eyes. He didn't want any tears to get on the letter because then Luke would know that he wasn't the grown up 13 year old he thought Bo was. He would just be a baby as he always had in his older cousin's eyes…but the thought that his brother may never come home…he just couldn't talk about that either._

It sure is weird not having ya here Luke and I miss ya a whole lot and so does Daisy and Uncle Jesse. Daisy keeps making extra dinner for you and keeps setting the table with an extra place. It's kinda funny really and I know you won't believe this but even I can't eat an extra dinner and the leftovers…

_There was a time that he could…but recently he couldn't even stand to finish his own dinner let alone anything else. He only really ate because Jesse told him to._

…and the farm's doing real well. Me and Cooter had to fix the tractor again for Uncle Jesse, it just up and died on him in the back forty the other day but other than that everything is working fine. The corn trade is running well too so we're getting in a little more money this year. When ya come back home we'll have enough that we can throw you a huge homecoming, won't that be great!

_Hopefully Luke would understand what the corn trade meant. Bo never liked to put the moonshine trade in letters because he never knew who might read them before or after Luke._

I really hope you are okay Luke; I worry about you and pray for you every night. It's so different to have to sleep in an empty room and not have anyone to jump in the hay with in the barn no more. But I know you're gonna come home and we'll get to do this all again because you promised, gave your word as a Duke that you would and you ain't never gonna break it. That's what I tell Daisy when she asks why I don't cry like she and Uncle Jesse expected me too.

_Well…I don't cry during the daytime when they expect me to anyway…_

I really gotta go now, I'm out here in the barn as always and Jesse'll be sending out a search party if I don't get my butt indoors and start the chores you dumped me with.

I'll see ya soon cousin, and as always I'm looking forward to your letter. Don't leave me hanging too long.

Love ya always brother.

Bo

* * *

September 24, 1968

Hey Bo,

I'd say that ya's gonna have ta be more careful Bo, but I reckon that Uncle Jesse already gave ya that speech. Since you didn't say more, I reckon it wasn't the wood, but the wood for brains. Don't let them git ta ya Bo, I don't want ya hurt cause of them.

_Luke reached up a hand to touch a small metal pendant through the uniform, hanging by a string next to his dog tags. He was worried that he would lose it, no matter what Bo said, but he was still so very grateful for it. He knew how hard it was for Bo to focus on the kind of tiny details, and he wondered how he had managed that. Or who the poor soul he had made help him was. _

Thank you Bo, Uncle Jesse was right, but I am still glad you did. I am worried about losing it, especially since I know ya an' how hard ya must've worked on it. It is beautiful Bo, an' I love what it stands for. Thank you.

I'm sure glad to hear ya find school's okay. I know it's harder now than it was before. It's been the same way for everyone every year. Ya just make sure ya pay half as much attention ta the class as ya do to them girls an ya's gonna do fine.

They always want what they can't have Bo. Ya go fer 'em an' show them just what a farm boy is. They ain't gonna wait around fer no Army boy after that. Sides, us Marines beat the Army every day.

_He hoped that would cheer him up some, it wasn't easy to have all the other kids talk about something like that. He didn't think Bo needed anymore everyday reminders about how far away he was either. _

I know it ain't easy Bo. I bet there is plenty of them there giving ya a hard time. But ya go there, an ya show them that no Duke lets himself be picked on by someone who ain't got half the brain ya do ya'self. Just please don't let them make ya skip classes Bo. I don't mind ya sneaking a day off every once in while. But don't do it too often. Stick to them girls Bo- that should git ya through it.

_He had to smile to himself. Bo was such a sweet little boy, so easy to read. So easy to know what he was thinking: sitting in the hay, with the pencil, and trying to figure out what would sound the best to his cousin when he read it. He loved Bo for it. _

Football team sounds great Bo. I bet ya's gonna do better there, and I bet ya's gonna be a linebacker. They pick on everyone, an' make them think they're only good for water boy and bench warmer. The coach'll say that to see what ya's good for. If ya sit down on that there bench cause of it, then that's what ya's gonna be. But if ya git up on that field and play like we's always done with Cooter an' the others, then ya ain't gonna be no water boy. Trust me Bo. No one starts on the field as a hero. Ya have ta fight fer it, but I know ya can do it.

_So easy to know what he was thinking. There was no tear smudges on the paper, but that didn't mean he didn't know how his little cousin felt like when he was writing it. _

Good ol' Cooter huh, well, he's gonna be able ta give ya a whole lot of advice there if ya take it. Just be careful. His pa ain't gonna be happy if ya make a mess in his garage. I'm proud of ya Bo. Ya ain't a grown up man yet. Thirteen is still to young fer that, but ya's doing a fine job. Don't worry if ya wanna cry. I do to when I think about ya. It's not making ya a baby Bo, it's making ya the cousin an' the brother I love.

_Ah, he felt so sorry for Bo. He used to be able to put away with so much food, was always so cheerful at the table. He guessed that he didn't eat as much anymore. _

I know Daisy set the table for four, it's just a habit Bo. Since she's done it so many times. Will ya do me a favor? I'm really missing Uncle Jesse's home cooking, would ya make sure that it ain't going ta waste? I'd hate if it was cause of me. An, sides that, if ya's gonna be the new star line backer of the teams, ya's gonna have ta be putting some weight on. Ya's gonna make it Bo, ya's gonna make it fine.

_He smiled at the way Bo talked about the tractor, he could picture that the same as if he was there. He also admired Bo for describing the corn trade. Bo was a smart kid, very smart. He knew better than to write that they were running shine. _

Ya know that there ol' tractor live for breaking down Bo, I reckon it just likes the attention it get when ya fix it. I'm glad about the corn trade to. Thought I'd rather that that money went to the farm and to the ya an' Daisy keeping good in school.

_Once more, he could tell about the many nights Bo spent crying when he could no longer hold the tears at bay. He was so impressed of the way Bo kept a brave face. Very impressed. _

I know what ya mean Bo, I've been in a room and there's over twenty of us, still is empty cause it ain't ya. Ya know Bo, I reckon that if ya took Daisy ta jump in the hay the two of ya'd have fun. Don't say it Bo, I know it ain't gonna be the same fer ya, but think about how much it would mean to her….

_Not to mention it would be good for Bo as well, but he wouldn't know what was happening before he was laughing and having fun he too. _

Ya don't have ta be ashamed of crying Bo, an ya don't have ta do it only at night. No one is gonna see ya as any less fer it. Ya make me so proud there, but I don't want ya to feel worse cause ya's putting on a brave face. Ya can sleep in my bed if it makes ya feel better. I ain't gonna tell.

Better get inside then cousin, an' sorry ta be dumping the extra chores on ya, look on the bright side though. They's gonna be helping ya to build up the muscle ya need to show that there dang coach that ya's a Duke and Dukes don't make good water boys. I'm gonna be writing to ya as often as I can, I promise.

Love always, brothers by heart,

Luke


	2. October

_**Hey everyone… we're glad you like the story so far… and to answer the question… yes. This will be a 12 chapter story-with a chapter for each month… and we are also hoping to make it into a series… Thanks for the kind reviews… and I need to give special credit to Ani and Elenhin here… 'cuz this would not be possible without them. Glomps to them both and to the rest of ya… enjoy!**_

**_

* * *

October 8th, 1968_**

Hey Luke,

Happy Halloween. I know it ain't Halloween at the time I write this but I though I may as well say it now 'cause by the time ya get this it probably will be. I'm real pleased ya liked the present….it did take me a while but it was worth it to hear ya say you loved it. If ya lose it, it really don't matter none Luke I can always make another one.

_It would take ages to do it again but do it again he would if it meant that much to Luke. Truth be told he would actually enjoy doing another one, it was the one thing he actually enjoyed learning how to do….he wasn't entirely sure that the guy who had helped him had as much fun teaching him how to do it though._

_Bo swallowed as he re read the letter, trying to think what to write. He didn't want to talk about school….the situation there went completely against what Luke had asked him to do…and he was getting punished for it. How was Luke able to read between the lines so easily! Mind you, he had half expected it seeing as Luke nearly always could do so…_

Good news is that I tried for the football team and I got linebacker. Everyone who had been given me a rough time was real impressed with how I handle myself on the field, and most of that's thanks ta you Luke fer teachin' me all this stuff as we's grown up. I promise that the teams first win will be dedicated ta ya…well by me anyway.

_That is if Jesse ever lets me out the house fer practises again…_

And, I got myself a proper girlfriend now too, ya might know her. Her name's Cindy Mitchell and she's real pretty and real sweet, I really like her. Uncle Jesse and Daisy have met her and they think she's a real nice girl too so things are looking good in that department.

_Here was where Bo needed a new subject. Luke's words of encouragement and support at crying so much was just too hard to reply to. He was grateful to know that Luke didn't think of him as such a baby but at the same time it was so very hard to talk about it for fear of worrying Luke so bad he would get distracted and get hurt…or killed…he couldn't live with himself if that happened._

As fer eating, coach has told me I'm doin' real well for a rake but I need ta put in 200 pounds by the end of this month if I want ta get anywhere, so I recon I'm gonna be making good on your request, there ain't gonna be no food in the house by the time ya get back.

And I hate ta tell you this Luke but I kinda commandeered your bed for my own as soon as ya left…it was real lonely without ya here and it kinda made me feel a lot better too just having something there that resembled yer arms that used ta hold me when I was scared….it helps Luke it does.

_But it still didn't help enough. He still missed his cousin, like crazy…still wished that Luke would walk back though the front door everyday even though everyone had told him Luke wouldn't be coming back for a good few years. Ever time he thought about that it made his heart feel heavier and made the long wait seem so much longer._

I took Daisy hay jumping like ya said and it did make us feel better cousin, made us forget anything was ever the matter here. Then we went down to the lake to do some fishin' and we caught a big bundle…took Daisy a while but she got it eventually.

_And then after that they had spent the rest of the time bringing up old memories of the past with each other and comforting each other with little Luke phrases that they could remember their older cousin using on them when they were little…some that made them laugh but some that also made them cry a little._

_Bo wasn't afraid of crying in front of people…he just thought he had to be strong for his family as Luke had done. Because he was the only other man in the house he felt he had to Luke after Daisy because Luke couldn't…and that was why Jesse had come to find out how bad Bo had been doing in school in the first place….someone had once more insulted Daisy and Bo's now close to the surface temper had gotten the better of him._

_A broken nose and several black eyes later, Bo was sat relatively unscathed except for a few bruises outside the principles office while Jesse was telephoned to come pick him up…when he had found out about Bo constantly skipping class…and getting into more fights than a boxer in the championships…._

I sure showed everyone at school though Luke like ya said…I showed 'em all that Dukes don't stand fer bein' water boys or bench warmers and I guess things have gotten a little better with people now. Pete's stickin' by me as always and he was wonderin' if ya seen Steve around with ya….they haven't had a letter from him fer a couple o'weeks but they ain't received no notices either…

I'm sure glad fer yer letters Luke, I think I'd go crazy without 'em. I know yer probably real busy and all from what I've heard on the news and the like…and I know you'll write as often as ya can I don't ever doubt that…but if ya coming home safe meant I couldn't get no letters from ya no more I'd give it up so ya could…please don't get distracted Luke…please come home….

…_because even with the letters and his girlfriend and the team he could feel himself cracking already….little hairline fractures that threatened to split him into millions of tiny pieces…and now Jesse was calling him….from the woodshed…_

I love ya Luke….Uncle Jesse's calling me in so I gotta go…take care now.

Love,

Bo

* * *

October 22, 1968

Hey Bo,

_Luke pulled the letter Bo had sent him and an empty if not clean sheet of paper out of his pack as he sat down to wait. Two hours before the trucks came to pick them up at the best. No one had to tell them to take turns at standing guard, but the rest of them were resting, or like him, writing letters. He tried to wipe the remains of a crushed bug away from the paper; they were still just as bad, but ya got used ta them. _

Happy Halloween cousin, so tell me, how much candy did ya git? An' did ya eat it all at once or did ya have enough sense ta save some this year. Ya should know by now it ain't really worth that belly ache it gets ya.

I do love it Bo, I do. I haven't taken it off since I got it, thank ya.

_He had put it on a tighter string, that way it wouldn't slip off over his head. _

I'm doing my best not ta lose it, cause even if I know ya wouldn't be mad, an' that ya could make another it wouldn't quite be the same. Side's do we really wanna put some poor lad through having to help ya again? Really Bo, I'm just gonna try an' not lose it, means too much ta me.

See, I told ya that ya could be linebacker. I knew they'd see ya had it in ya if ya showed it to them. Well done Bo, I'm mighty proud of ya. Don't go try 'n dedicating anything some way though. Ya writing ta tell me ya won'll be more than enough.

Seems like a really sweet girl there, so I'd say ya make sure ya don't lose her. Remember what I taught ya an' ya's gonna do fine.

_He had to smile. No doubt Bo had been wondering how Luke had known what he was thinking; it was easy when ya knew Bo. He was like an open book to his older cousin. He knew what he was saying, what was written between the lines, and what shone with the absence as Bo didn't brave to write it and hoped it would be overlooked. _

I take it there ain't been no improvement in school since ya ain't saying nothing about it. Hang in there Bo. Go ta the classes cousin. I know it's hard, but the more ya avoid it the harder it's always gonna be. Will ya promise me ya's gonna go there? Afore Jesse makes ya give up football or something else fer it.

_At least there was something good in it; he had been worried about his younger cousin when Daisy told him how much left over they had. _

Well, fer once I'd have ta say the coach's right. If ya's gonna be standing in the way of them quarterbacks an' keep on standing, ya's need ta gain a bit. So I'm really glad he told ya ta eat some more. I'm sure ya's gonna do great Bo.

_He smiled softly as he read the next lines. He had been wondering if Bo'd be able ta admit ta doing that. He had thought that it might make him embarrassed so he had suggested it. It wouldn't surprise him though if there was something Bo wasn't telling yet. In his closet down on the floor he still had his old teddy bear, but now when Bo mentioned something that resembled his arms he wouldn't be surprised if it was tucked away out of sight under the cover for when Bo went ta bed. _

I know it's lonely Bo, so that there bed is ya's as long as I'm away. I ain't gonna send ya back to ya own till I come back. I know it ain't much, reckon it don't really feel like enough to ya, not to me either, but it's all I have. See, don't look fer ya handkerchief anymore, ya ain't gonna find it. I kinda packed it when I left, cause I wanted something of ya's, and it was the one thing I knew I could bring. So tell Uncle Jesse that I'm sorry, but he might have ta get ya a new one.

_He could picture them jumping in the hay, and fishing. He just hoped they had a lot of fun before they started brining up all the memories he knew they would. _

Glad to hear ya had fun there Bo. Ya should do that more times. Both jumping in the hay an' fish. Clean out that lake will ya?

_There sounded as if there had been trouble too. The way he said he had shown them, oh yes, Bo Duke had been fighting, an' no doubt he had bruised up the others good. He probably was in a lot of trouble in school right now. _

Bo, I wish ya didn't avoid the subject. How bad was the fight? An' how mad was Uncle Jesse that ya had been cutting classes? I know ya don't want me ta know, but if I do, I can give ya advice on it better.

I'm glad ya shown them that us Dukes are more 'n than water boys, but I don't want ya to git into too much trouble either. Ya an' Pete should stick it out together. He understands Bo, he really does, an' so would a lot of others if ya keep ya temper in check past the first smart mouth comment.

I haven't seen Steve yet, but last I heard when I's asking around about 'im he was doing okay. Ya can tell Pete not ta worry. Steve's a good guy. That's why I's able ta find out about him; he's done well, an' he's quite popular here. I told ya he'd make it well an' back.

Bo, dear Bo, the news is always gonna have the worst of it. If ya listen ta it ya ain't gonna believe I'm coming back, an' I am.

_Most of the times it was true, but there was times when it was just as bad as it was on the news. Oh it was just as bad. _

I'm gonna write ya as often as I can, I promise ya, an' I know what ya's thinking. That ya ain't gonna be able ta hold it together, but ya are. Ya are Bo, trust me, cause ya's so much stronger than ya think. This is new now, an' it's hard, but it ain't gonna be this hard in some time. I promise. Hang in there cousin, an' I do want ya to tell me everything.

Ya ain't gonna distract me Bo. Ya don't have ta worry about that. It's when I know that there is things that ya ain't telling me I's gonna be worrying about what's going on wi' my favorite cousin.

I was in a village a week or so ago, sending ya a little something, I know it don't look like no more 'n than a piece o' string with a knot on it, but ya tell me what that knot means? Think ya can figure it out?

_It stood for things united, what was meant to be forever, eternal friendship and kinship. He thought that Bo'd be able to find that in the books in the school library, an' maybe he'd do some studying when he was there as well. _

Gotta go now Bo, we's gonna be on the trucks now. Ya take care cousin, an' remember how much I love ya.

Luke

* * *

October 10, 1968

Hey Luke,

How ya doin'? I hope yer doin' okay and keepin' safe. We're all doin' fine here…

_At least if fine means the same as miserable, she thought to herself, though she would never tell Luke that. He'd just feel guilty about going and leaving them in the first place… and a guilt trip was the last thing he needed right now._

Uncle Jesse's been workin' like a mule since ya left. I reckon he just wants to get the crops in before we have an early frost. I don't really see what the rush is… it's been right beautiful here, but you know Uncle Jesse… might as well be talkin' t' Maudine...

'_Course maybe Maudine'd have sense enough t' take a break once in a while. She knew that Uncle Jesse missed Luke. Sure Luke's leaving left extra work on the farm, but Cooter or even Daisy could pick up the slack there if needed, but Jesse chose to do it himself. When he was working, he didn't think about the war, or his nephew that was fighting in it. _

… but you know what Uncle Jesse always says: busy hands are a help in hurtin'. I reckon it keeps his mind off things….

_Like you in that blasted war… like Bo skipping school and fighting… like me…she bit back her tears, trying to keep them at bay, at least 'til she finished the letter. _

I'm real glad ya liked the cookies… I'll send more soon. So tell me Luke, these Marine buddies of yours that liked my cooking… any of 'em single and from 'round here?

Ha-ha. Really though, I'm glad they made ya feel a bit like ya was home…

_I wish you were._

Bo and I went hay jumping the other day. It was fun, but it wasn't the same for him… he was missin' ya bad that day. We eventually gave it up and went fishing. Now ya ain't gonna believe this, but I actually baited my own hook… okay the first few times I baited it with my finger, but it must have helped 'cuz we caught a lot. I felt sorry for Bo though…I know yer s'posed to be quiet when ya fish, but ya would've thought Bo was going for the grand-daddy of all catfish he was so quiet an' serious. Even I know better than t' think he's always like that when he fishes… only time he's that quiet is when he eats… and then he talks with his mouth full!

_Daisy sighed as a tear escaped her eye. She tried to blot it off the paper just as another took its place. If quiet was the only thing wrong with Bo she could handle it just fine, but there was something that was changing… she couldn't put her finger on it, and refused to worry Luke about it, but something told her that the fertilizer was 'bout to hit the fan… and it scared her._

It was fun while it lasted, but it just wasn't right without ya an' though Bo is too nice to say so, I know I made a mighty poor substitute.

_She didn't add that the nicest part for her was having someone to cry with, which they both ended up doing._

Bo's new girlfriend is really nice… an' it's so nice to see how he treats her. If ya watch him with her, it's almost like seeing a blond you because he does everything the way you taught him… openin' the doors, offerin' his jacket… it's so darn cute, but kinda sad 'cuz he's growin' up, but ya taught him well Luke. You'd be real proud of him.

_Not for his grades though… or his constant fighting, but really the last fight was her fault more than Bo's… if she would've just kept quiet…_

School's goin' okay for me… an' I never did go to that party. 'Course some people that were there started sayin' stuff 'bout me and Bobby said...

_She debated about telling what the words were… no doubt Bo would tell him and she didn't want to worry him, but at the same time, she wanted him to feel like he was still her big brother that she confided in. And boy did she need a big brother now..._

Some really mean lies about me. They hurt a lot, and even though I know they ain't true, no one else knows and it was so mean… here we are starting a brand new year and there are already rumors getting spread about me. I just don't know what to do… 'bout the only thing I can take a bit of pleasure in is the fact that now everyone knows that Bobby was beat up by a freshman. Bo cleaned his clock real good. I feel bad about how much trouble Bo got into about that. I feel like it's all 'cuz of me…

_Well, it wasn't just that that Bo was in trouble for, but Daisy felt responsible anyway. Trouble seemed to be finding her lately and the rumor, having spread like wildfire around the small school reached Bo in an instant… and in an instant he had taken it upon himself to administer justice. It was all her fault. _

_Sadly she picked up the pressed flower Luke had sent and fingered it lovingly. It was so like him to think of her, even when his life was in danger. Soft tears watered the flower in her hand as she gently laid it beside Luke's picture. _

I just love the flower you sent me Luke. It's so beautiful and I have never seen one quite like it. I took it to school and showed Mr. Reicher, the Biology teacher and he said it looked like some type of wild violet, but he hadn't seen anything like it either. It's just beautiful.

_She looked at the spot where another petal was supposed to be and vaguely wondered what had happened to it. Maybe Luke had kept a petal with him, but somehow Daisy doubted it. Luke was too particular about details that he would intentionally send Daisy a flower and purposely take a part of it… at least not without telling her. No, either it was like that when he picked it or something had happened that made Luke lose the petal. She hoped it was the former._

I wanted t' send a li'l somethin' but I didn't know what so I'm sending the picture I drew in History class… while I was s'posed t' be studying some treaty or other. I hope ya like it… or at least get a laugh or two outta it.

I miss you Luke… so much… and I hope you know how much I love ya. Things sure aren't right here without ya….

_That's an understatement!_

… but I'm tryin' t' remember what ya promised… that yer comin' back…

_Tears began falling in spite of her efforts to stop them and she wondered if Luke would ever get a non blotched paper from her._

Please be careful Luke… I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you… you and Bo are my best friends… and I'd give anything to hug you right now.

I better get started with dinner though and then I think I'll ask Uncle Jesse to take this in to town to mail tomorrow so it get's t' ya a bit quicker… besides…. I'm sure he'd looooove t' see Miz Tisdale!

Take care Big Brother,

Daisy

xoxoxo

P.S. There's a reason why the stamp is upside down… I hope ya know what it means, cuz it's true.

* * *

October 24, 1968

Dear Daisy,

I'm glad to hear that you are doing well Daisy, I'm fine here. We just spent a few days on the road, which meant that nothing really happened at all.

_Except no regular sleep an' no regular meals. They had been on the trucks for two full days now, hardly ever stopping, and no one really slept all that well in the back of a moving truck. He'd be sleeping now, but he had a few minutes before it was his time to take the watch, so he thought he might as well make use of them. _

Well, maybe Uncle Jesse is right, he always could call on all the shifts in the weather. I know he's bound ta be working harder now that I ain't at home, an' I'm really sorry fer leaving that much extra work ta be done. Though maybe as ya say he prefers ta keep himself busy at the moment. I'm still sorry about it.

_Oh, yes, Jesse would be keeping busy so he wouldn't have ta worry as much. He could understand that. He worried about them almost all the time, except during drills an' in fighting. There was no time fer it then, an' sometimes he was glad fer it, because he worried so much about them. He guessed she was still trying to hold back those feelings, the worries for Bo and their uncle as they wrote. _

I loved the cookies Daisy, I really did. As fer my Marine buddies, well, ya made ya'self mighty popular amongst them. Few of them single yes, want me ta try an' git ya their pictures?

_He hoped, really hoped that it would make her smile. _

I'd tell ya that there is no hurry about it, but ta be honest, ya couldn't send any too soon. I loved them, and it was so nice to have something of home.

_That was what nearly got to him, thinking about that box of home-made cookies, how they had all gathered around and split them even, all of them talking about their families. It was one of the things that could make them feel like a family instead of a group of young boys, thrown together to fight together and die together. _

Well, I reckon the two of ya could go hay jumping more times, an' fishing. I'm proud of ya cousin. I hope the nasty hook didn't hurt ya, but I sure am proud of ya. Bo usually talks a bit when we fish yeah, but he needs ta get used ta it. Daisy, ya ain't a poor substitute. Bo just has ta understand that two different things ain't the same. He's thinking that being with ya should be the same as being with me, an' that ain't fair ta either of ya. He's a smart kid, he'll figure it out. I know he's acting different, I can tell as well. Look Daisy, right now, Bo's thinking he has ta be the man of the family, but he don't know how. Let him try an' find it out, I'll do what I can ta help him. I promise.

_It made him smile to read about Bo's girlfriend, he could see his cousin do that. Always a slight bit on the overeager side. _

It sure sounds as if Bo found himself a nice girl. Glad ta hear he's treating her good.

_She was getting upset, over everything that was wrong, and he could not blame her, only wished he could comfort her better. _

I'm sorry about how it turned out Daisy, I really am, but I guess I'm also glad ya didn't. If they's talking about ya fer not going, what would they've done if ya's there? I'm sorry ta hear that Bo got in trouble fer it, but I'm still glad ta hear that he stood up fer ya.

_He rubbed a tired hand over his eyes, how was he ever supposed ta keep them safe from all this as far away as he was. It didn't really feel as if he was doing his duty as the older cousin at the moment, didn't really feel as if he was there for them the way he had always promised he would. _

I reckon his pride mighty hurt now, he always was one ta take that too seriously. Bo did well, maybe there had been a better solution, but I'm proud over the both of ya. I'm sorry I can't be there Daisy.

_He looked at the tear stains. It tore at his heart to know she had been crying again. _

Please don't take it too hard Daisy, none of it's ya fault, an' I'm so very proud of ya.

I'm glad ya like the flower. I knew ya would as soon as I saw it. Sure makes me happy ta know ya really do though. Truth is I don't know what kind it is, I just thought it was really sweet and pretty.

_Not to mention that it saved my life there. He wondered if she had noticed the missing petal. Knowing Daisy she had right away, he just couldn't bring himself to throw it away to pick a perfect one after what had happened. He just hoped she wouldn't ask about it. _

I loved the drawing Daisy, it did make me laugh. It's so sweet of ya to send it to me. I liked it enough that I ain't even gonna say anything about the fact that ya's supposed ta be studying in class.

I miss ya too Daisy, so very much. Ya mean so much ta me, ya, Bo an' Uncle Jesse. I am coming back. I love ya all too much not to. I am careful, I really am. I'm sorry that the two of ya have ta go through this, an' I mean ya an' Bo. I'm sorry about Uncle Jesse as well, but that is different. I will get back, an' I will be okay, I promise.

Oh poor Uncle Jesse, ya send him over there an' she gits her hands on him, then it ain't me ya need's ta be worried about.

_Oh, but it gave him a laugh he badly needed. Daisy did know how to cheer him up. _

Take care now Daisy, my dear sister,

Luke

P.S. Ya look at the envelope an' ya tell me if I know what it means…..

* * *

**_As always we value what you think... so please let us know. Thanks! -Jordyn_**


	3. November

_**Thanks for the reviews… we're glad you like it. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up… we've had a tragedy in my family. But I will get it up as soon as possible. Hope this'll tide ya over meanwhile….**_

November 5th, 1968

Hey Luke,

How ya doin' cousin? I sure miss you and hope you are doin' okay. Since yer reading this, I'm assuming ya got the box of cookies I sent with them… not much in the way of a Thanksgiving dinner for ya… but the turkey wouldn't stay still long enough to shove him in! I figured it was better than nothin'.

_She hoped that would bring a smile to his face. Truth to tell, she was starting to feel the effects of the holidays already… and she knew instinctively that as hard as they were gonna be on her, they would be ten times worse for Luke._

Uncle Jesse pre-near bit my head off yesterday. I was tellin' him I didn't think we should do anything for Thanksgiving this year… what with you being gone…

…_not to mention how hard it will be for Bo._

He wouldn't hear of it. Went on and on 'bout how ever since the first Dukes came t' this country we's been havin' Thanksgiving dinner, war or no war, and it's a time t' be thankful that we have each other and that we can celebrate it… so, looks like we're having it… whether Bo and I want it or not. I hope yer Thanksgiving is good over there, but I guess if ya don't get a turkey dinner, at least ya can have a cookie or two.

_Daisy sighed. Thanksgiving without Luke was like the Mississippi River without water... just plain wrong._

About those single Marine buddies… don't bother sendin' a picture. There's only one Marine I care about….

School's going okay I guess… at least for me. Bo's havin' a hard time… more so than usual…

_She didn't say how much more or how worried she was about him. She didn't want to worry Luke or be a tattletale._

I reckon football'll be good for him. He's so angry about everything… do him good to take his frustrations out on someone else… if he don't get kicked off the team for his failing grades.

_A tear fell here, her mind drifting back to Bo. She was so scared for both her cousins… _

Luke, I don't know what to do about him. When they brought Scott and Michael back to Hazzard Bo had run off and hid. I found him out by the lake….

_She debated telling Luke this next part, but figuring that maybe Luke could help in someway, she decided to go ahead._

When I got there, it was like he wasn't all there. I mean his body was but he just sat there, shivering and rockin' hisself an' just sayin' the words "don't die" over an' over an' over. Luke I felt so stupid! I didn't know what to do... I just kinda held him, like I used to when he'd scrape his knees an' he eventually just started sobbing. Luke, I was so scared…. And I don't know why but somethin' tells me it ain't over…. I just got a bad feelin' Luke and I'm so scared….

_Tears fell on the paper, blurring the ink. It was so hard to keep cheerful and upbeat…_

I have a confession to make…Uncle Jesse don't even know this… at least he hasn't said that he does, but since I am tellin' on Bo I figure I best tell on myself too… I kinda got in a fight after school today.

_She smiled slightly. Fight might not be the right word…brawl seemed more fitting._

I don't know what happened. Normally when people say things it doesn't get to me, but….

_But when they call you a baby-killer among other things.., well that does. _

Well, there was a kind of protest going on just off school grounds… I reckon that's why Uncle Jesse didn't hear about it. They were sayin' awful things an' carryin' these hateful signs… kinda strange in Hazzard but I reckon Scott and Michael comin' home like they did got people upset. Well, I lit into 'em…

_She winced as she touched her lip… next time, she'd think twice about attacking a girl holding a large wooden sign… and next time, she wouldn't try to take on a small crowd by herself…_

Wasn't the smartest thing I ever did… but I couldn't stand to hear 'em say that… and when Sarah Jane said that I was just mad because I knew they were talkin' bout you… well, she regretted saying that, I'll tell ya.

_She moved the ice bag to her side wincing as if she felt the kick again._

I just don't see what good is coming of this war Luke…

Well onto brighter things….

I wanted t' tell ya that the fire alarm went off in school yesterday…. An' this time it wasn't you or Bo…. it was me! I was in Home Economics class and was supposedly learnin how to' make a blueberry pie. Well, mine was comin' long fine… an' then Caleb started talkin' t' me… and next thing I knew smoke was barrellin' out of the oven. It was so funny but I probably should have waited to laugh 'til the teacher wasn't looking cuz she gave me an F. I wonder if I'll ever get the hang of this cooking thing and be able to make anything fittin' t' eat besides grits and cookies?

We got our school pictures back today so I am sending one with this.

_She quickly scribbled the words "To my big brother: I love you, Daisy" on the back, and blotted the tear that fell on it, threatening to smudge the words. Carefully she laid it in the envelope._

So do I look the same to ya?

_She looked at the envelope of his last letter, containing a foreign stamp. She knew that in wartime letters home were free postage, but Luke had put on a stamp anyway, just to show her that he did indeed know what it meant and that he did indeed love her. There in the corner was some foreign fella, apparently standing on his head… upside-down. Daisy lost her battle to control her tears with that one. She didn't even cry. She wailed, holding the envelope close, the thought of something happening and her never being able to tell Luke in person how much he meant to her tearing at her heart like never before._

I love you so much Luke. I'm so worried about you…especially with what Bo said about there being a battle or somethin' yer section was in. I'm guessing we woulda heard if anything happened, but I'm so worried about you Luke. Please come home safe… that's all I want…. Please…

_She was begging and she didn't care. _

I best go for now and see if I can hide this bruise before Uncle Jesse gets home…

_Which would be a miracle since the bruise was actually several, all over._

You take care of yaself, honey and know we's thinkin' of ya…and love ya.

Love always,

Your Daisy

* * *

November 20, 1968

Dear Daisy,

I got the cookies Daisy, thank you so much fer them. Haven't eaten them yet but I do appreciate it. We're just saving up at the moment. We got the idea about two weeks ago, an' since then we's been saving all we git from home. We's gonna save it up fer thanksgiving ta be our Thanksgiving dinner.

_They had started talking about how they were gonna miss Thanksgiving and what they could do, and it was something that they all agreed to was a good idea. For the rest they would be eating field rations, but they were gonna be having cookies and candy. _

_It hurt to hear what Daisy was saying, he had been hoping that they were all going to have a nice Thanksgiving. He needed to know that they were gonna be okay, or he was not sure he could manage himself. _

Oh, Daisy, dear Daisy, please ya can't go putting everything on hold cause I ain't there with ya all. I miss y'all so much, but I was hoping that ya was all gonna have a nice dinner. If ya try ta do that, those four years are gonna seem so much worse then they's have ta. Please Daisy, listen ta Uncle Jesse, please take care of ya self...

_For once he didn't swat at the insect that bit him, he was too concerned about his family at home to even really notice. Bo was not doing any better, that much was fer sure, he was not holding up to good. Luke had thought he would have gotten more used to it by now, but it was time to try an' do something about it. He couldn't bare it if his cousins fell apart because of him._

Daisy, I'm worried about Bo too. Scott and Michael was unfortunate, and I'm really sorry about it. Bo's gonna have to face it soon though, I know it would be scary to see him like that, but just be there fer him, that's what he needs.

And Daisy, I don't care what they say about the war, or about me, there's enough fighting done here about it. Please don't fight at home….

_Daisy had the temper of a Duke, he knew that, and the Duke pride, but he didn't want to see her hurt no matter what names they called Luke Duke. _

Daisy, I know ya mean good, an it's wrong of them ta talk like that, but please, I don't want ta have ya get hurt cause of it. I'm proud of ya, really proud of ya, but please do not fight cause of it, please.

_He smiled as he read about the fire alarm, oh, how he missed those small things that came with being in school. He missed sitting in the kitchen and laughing at them as she would've told them over dinner. It meant a lot to him that she was still telling him about it. _

Sorry about the pie Daisy, I did laugh when I read it, you really brought a laugh to my day there, but I'm sorry that it didn't go to well fer ya. Don't worry about it sweetheart, ya's gonna learn ta do that perfect. I've no doubt about that.

_Her school picture was safe in his wallet, kept there because he wanted to be able to look at it, and keep it safe. _

Have ta say ya look different cousin, more pretty an' more precious. Actually, I showed it ta some of them single soldier boys we's been a' talking about, an' I dang well near didn't git it back from them. They's all wanted ta keep it fer themselves. Tommy says that he's gonna propose ta ya, cause he can't resist such a pretty girl who makes me so great cookies.

_He really hoped it would make her smile. He wanted to know that she was smiling every once in a while. It had warmed his heart the way she wrote on the back of it. He missed her so bad, and he treasured that photo. _

Don't worry about it Daisy, my section was in a battle, but I'm okay. Ya don't have too worry about it. I gave my word I'm gonna be coming home and I am.

_Had Steve told Pete what he had heard? He wasn't sure, but it seemed likely. If he ever met Steve he'd have ta ask him not to do that. The two of them were regularly asking about each others. This far Steve had done really well. _

_He was popular, and he was a good soldier. It was easy fer him to find out about Steve since so many knew him, in return, Steve could find out what he wanted about him, since there was so many who wanted to tell him. _

_He had hoped they wouldn't know about the battle, it was a two day nightmare. Two days of shouting, screaming, bleeding and dying. Once they were out of it he jus sat down on the ground, not saying anything, not moving until someone pulled him up and started him going again. He wasn't the only one. _

_He had hoped that they wouldn't ask about that..._

Daisy, listen ta me now, this is important, I know that by the time ya gonna get this thanksgivings gonna be well an' over, but I got two thanks giving presents in here, one for ya, an' one fer Bo. I'm gonna git ya something fer Christmas to, but that ain't really the point here.

_He just so badly wanted to show them that he was still there fer them. That even thought he was so very far away they still mattered to him. He wanted them to have something that so clearly let them see how much he loved them. It was the only thing he could think of that could help, so he had set about to find them something. _

These two are because I am so very thank full that I have ya an' Bo. I want ya both ta know how much ya mean to me every day. Tell Bo that, tell him that's why I got this fer ya, can ya do that?

_He took the two items. Fer Daisy, a flower, one made of a fabric as thin as silk. Maybe it was, he couldn't tell. The village near the base made money on doing thins for the soldiers. All Luke had to do was to find a women who could sew, and he had the flower. The steam was made of a thin silvery wire, but it had delicate green blades worked on it, the flower itself was of the thin cloth. _

_It had been hard to describe the next thing he wanted, but now every one of the petals had a word written on it in thread. He admired the lady who could do such fine needle work. For now the petals read, 'love you forever cousin' he hoped that it would show Daisy how much she meant to him. _

_For Bo he had bought a pair of plane dog tags, He knew the boy who inscribed the text on them, and it wasn't hard to gain access to his tools for a few minutes. Out here you gave each others favors. So now the dog tags red an unusual message. It had both his and Bo's name on it, and a message to his cousin. 'Cousins by blood, brothers by love.'_

_He could only hope that it would work as he put the items in the envelope. Once more smiling over what Daisy did with the stamp._

I love ya too cousin, so very much. Take care now Daisy, I'd do a lot better if I knew ya were okay. I promise ya I'm gonna be careful, an' I promise ya I'm gonna come home, so please take care of ya' self.

Ya's always in my heart,

Luke

* * *

November 5th, 1968

Hey Luke,

Just got back from my first proper football practise with the whole team. Coach was giving me some personal training over the past few weeks with a couple o'other guys to train me up a little 'afore he threw me in with the whole team…which was lucky seein' as Uncle Jesse banned me from doing anything after school for the past two weeks anyhow except study. Boy was I lucky Coach arranged those practises at lunch. It went real well Luke and Coach says my weights improving, s'just I need ta build up muscle now too so he's put me in weight trainin' in the weight's room too. Although, he and Uncle Jesse commented that from the results of the fights you kinda figured I got inta that I don't actually need it…

They ain't never too bad Luke, the other guy's come off worse…so much worse…

_So much worse that the last time he had actually scared himself silly with what he had done…_

The reason Uncle Jesse got called was because I…kinda…broke one guy's nose and cracked another guy's ribs, plus the usual black and blue eyes….I came off best with just a couple o'sore bruises is all…

_Now was the hard part…telling Luke he hadn't made good on the promises that his older cousin tried to make him swear to…but he knew if he didn't tell Luke would get worried more so than if he did and that was enough to drag it out of him anyway._

About the lessons…I's been skipping so many of them and Uncle Jesse switched me good fer it, didn't expect anythin' less….but it ain't because I'm lazy or nothing' its just….I just….it's so difficult and everyone else understands it and I just feel like a dunce sitting there and not having a clue…several teachers have already pointed that out in front of everyone. And then there's all the people who wanna talk about you all the time, it ain't like I don't like talkin' about ya Luke but there are sometimes I just wanna forget you's gone away and are puttin' yerself in danger everyday of yer life and…and all because some jerks decided they want ta kill off some young men and call it dyin' fer their country…

_Bo had to stop as a tear splashed gently on the paper in his lap. He'd finally had this talk with Uncle Jesse after he'd given the 13 year old a switching that still stung nearly two weeks later. Uncle Jesse had understood and had comforted him, but it still didn't change the way he felt and how everyone else at school acted around him. He hated it and sometimes he just wanted to curl up in a corner and hide away from everyone and everything._

_With a sniff he gently blotted the paper to try and get rid of the water on it and carried on writing._

Anyway…because I wasn't allowed out I didn't go trick or treating this year, Uncle Jesse makes me stay in and study even though I don't understand any of it anyway. I ask Daisy fer help but sometimes she's too busy and I ask Uncle Jesse for help but he's got the farm to do so he's real busy too…this is when I miss ya the most Luke…when I need help and ya'd drop everythin' in a heart beat to help me out no matter what ya were doin'…

_And now there was no one to do that for him, no one to support him. Luke's letter's helped so much…but the waiting in between each one was horribly lonely. He confided in Pete a lot, but Pete just wasn't Luke…no one could be what Luke was to him…Luke had told him he wouldn't fall apart because he was a strong boy, stronger than he himself knew…but what Luke couldn't see was that he already had, just not completely._

Pete says thanks for telling him 'bout Steve. They finally got a letter off of him just as soon as I got this one from ya. He was so relieved and glad to know that he's doing well. How are you doing by the way? Steve wrote Pete and said there were whispers goin' round 'bout ya bein' promoted ta Sergeant for some act of bravery and great leadership skills in the field or somethin'.

I found out about the knot in the string from Cindy, her brother made her one too. Thanks so much Luke, I don't ever take it off and won't even consider it until ya come home. I even wear it underneath my football gear…brings me good luck I know it will 'cause you sent it. I did wonder where my handkerchief went by the way…I already brought a new one though just after ya left…figured I'd need one at night…

_Actually, he didn't figure he needed one, he knew he needed one because he had also started to suffer from nose bleeds once more. As a kid he had always had nose bleeds when he was really really upset or really scared…and now they were back again full force._

I hope yer okay Luke….there's always news about people getting shot everyday and everyday I worry that it's you…we already had two guys come back in wooden boxes from the Army…remember Scott and Michael? Their families have moved away from Hazzard now because of it…

_That was when Bo had really fallen apart, seeing those coffins being unloaded from the backs of military trucks in the town when he had been walking home from school. That was not what he had needed and had run with tears in his eyes and his heart aching to the lake, hiding in his favourite spot and staying there until Daisy came and found him._

Just come home home soon…I know it ain't fair ta ask ya but….but I want ya back cousin….

Love always,

Bo

* * *

November 20, 1968

Hey Bo,

I sure am glad to hear about the practice. How do ya like it on the team? Yeah, I reckon it was a good thing he eased ya in, and about it being lunch time too. I kinda Understand Uncle Jesse tough, but I'm still glad ya made it. Bailing hay's better fer building up muscles thought.

_Luke thought about what kind of fight it must have been. Bo had a hot temper, he didn't doubt that the others had deserved it, but it was unlikely that the parents to whom ever had the busted nose agreed. He also could imagine that Bo would feel bad about it._

Bo, I don't want ya to feel bad about that fight, ya's still learning ta keep cool in a fight. It's hard, ya tend ta forget what ya's doing an' just punch, I don't doubt they did deserve it, but when ya fight, if ya keep calm, ya win so much faster. I know how hard it is though, took me long past ya's age to learn it. I'm just glad ya wasn't hurt in it.

_Ah, the school, he could tell how Bo wanted to ignore it in this letter, but he was really so very proud of him because he didn't. _

Thanks for telling me about school Bo, I know ya ain't lazy, an' I know that ya's a bright kid as well. I'm sorry it's hard, an' they ain't got no right ta say ya's anything else. But I know how smart ya are, now, we's gonna have ta prove it ta them. I'll do what I can ta help ya Bo, if ya want to ask me about something they say in class, I'll explain it to ya. It might be slow, but I will.

_Oh it was hard, poor Bo had to feel as if he was ignored at times when all everyone wanted to talk with him about was his older cousin. _

Bo, ya matter, ya's just as important now as when I left. An' what's happening in ya' life is just as important to me now as then. I'm sorry I had ta go here, but there ain't no more danger than that ya's important. If they can't talk with ya about anything else, then tell them ta just write me, okay?

_He ran a fingertip over the slightly rugged spot of the paper. He could tell a tear had landed there, even if it had been wiped away. Bo was still fighting so hard to be the big man he wanted to be. _

Bo, that is going to change when they get used ta me being away. I promise, it is going to get better.

I'm sorry to hear ya wasn't able ta go trick or treating though. I really am. Oh I know how hard it was fer me ta understand them books, an' Uncle Jesse was often ta busy ta help me too. I know ya ain't gonna want ta, but the things that can't wait fer me ta explain them to ya, ya could ask the teacher. I asked them after class, so that no one else had ta know. It ain't fun, but it works.

_He could tell when Bo was hesitating and tried to put on a brave face. He could see in the shift of the pen what he was thinking. Wondering how he'd hold together. _

I know it's hard Bo, but ya's holding together fine, I'm proud of ya, an' I'll keep telling ya that until ya believe me. Now here's something fer ya since ya missed Halloween. They make that in a village I's in, an' I guess it'll be ya Halloween candy this yer.

_He smiled at the few pieces of hard candy wrapped in paper. Native candy yes, they had acquired a few pieces at the local field hospital when he was there. He and the other members of his troop, everyone had a small scratch if not a serious wound after the last few weeks, and if it cheered Bo up he could part with what he had left. They only used them for the fast energy rush hey gave anyway. _

_The next was what he would rather have avoided, he didn't want to talk with Bo about the shooting an' the killing. He had hoped he wouldn't have to, but he guess he had to. There was no way around it._

I'm glad Steve wrote, but I am not becoming a Sergeant, really not Bo. Not this fast. I'd have ta be really lucky if I had made it afore I get home. I didn't do nothing that heroic either. We's came upon another troop in trouble, an' we's had to help them out. All I did was come up with a bit o' chuck 'n jive, one 'o Uncle Jesse's ol' tricks, an' it worked. It got out cause after that fight we had ta take the wounded ta the field hospital, so I guess the talk made it out.

_He hoped desperately Bo wouldn't ask if he was amongst them, even if it was not bad, he hoped that he wouldn't have to tell his baby cousin he had gotten hid first battle wound. _

Good of ya ta figure out that knot, I mean every thread of it Bo. I' sure hope it helps ya on the field, an' I'm glad ya didn't mind me stealing ya handkerchief. Just ya take care Bo, I'm so proud of ya.

_He didn't want to call Bo on needing it just yet. So proud of him that he was starting to open up. It was best to let him take it at his own pace. _

_Once more the dang news, he wished they wouldn't make it out the way they did. They made it so much harder for the families. _

I'm sorry ya had ta see that Bo. But if ya go by the news ya's gonna drive ya'self crazy cousin. I promise ya I'm okay. I'm sorry about Scott an' Michael, an' I ain't even gonna try an' lie an' say that people don't die here. They do, an' ya know it as well as me. But I gave ya my word I'd get home, an' I didn't mean no wooden box. I promise ya Bo, I'm gonna make it home to ya.

_It always made him cry ta read his cousins plea, ah, how his heart ached fer his little cousin. _

Ya got every right ta ask that Bo, but I's got ta serve my time. I'm sorry, but ya have my word, I ain't staying one day longer then I's got ta. I'd leave the second I could, an my pack could come after or stay fer all I care. I'm afraid it ain't gonna be soon, but I am coming home again, I am.

I love ya always little brother,

Luke


	4. December

_**Thanks for the reviews… we're glad you like it. We want to thank you all for sticking by us, and promise to do our best that you will not regret it…**_

_**JordynD, Elenhin and Ani….**_

December 7, 1968

Merry Christmas Luke!

This here box of goodies is from me- I'm the only one around here who likes shopping so much I finish the day after Thanksgiving! Besides, you know how Bo is…I offer to take him along an' he just yells out "No thanks but can ya pick me up some socks?" an' he's off doin' his own thing….

_Well that was true enough. He didn't want to go anywhere anymore, much less shopping and he was doing his own thing now…in his own world, if anyone asked Daisy._

It was hard to know what to send you, knowing you might not get much chance to really enjoy anything, but I tried, and there is a little story for each gift.

Cookies- t' give ya a taste of home…

Notebook, pens and envelopes- when you were a Scout the motto was "Be prepared" and I reckon it applies t' Marines too

_Not to mention it worked as a subtle hint t' keep the letters coming._

3. Handkerchiefs- that way you don't have to use the one ya must've took from Bo judging by the fact that I hadn't seen it in the laundry lately. I marked them all with daisies on the corners… you won't get picked on fer that will ya? Ha ha. Nah, but I did put your initials on 'em….

… _and marked them with her tears as well._

Grits- these are some new fangled just-add-water thing they done come out with. I thought they'd maybe taste good to ya, even though I doubt they'd be as good as home.

Maple syrup- Well, ya can't have one without the other

_She hoped that last bit made him smile… she wanted him to know just how much she was thinking about him and was doing her best to remember every detail._

The last thing I am sending is a little something I wrote about you and set to music. It's not very good, but I mean every word of it and I am hoping that eventually we can sit on the front porch, all three of us and sing it together. I would just love that Luke…all three of us…

_Tears dropped on the paper as she wrote that number, marveling at how quickly three had changed to two and two to one. Frowning, and wiping her eyes, she wondered how long the she could hold on herself, before they were left with nothing…_

We did end up celebratin' Thanksgiving… Cooter spent it with us so at least there were four of us again. I won't tell ya about the food, 'cuz I know it was a sight better than what ya had, but I promise ya… the day ya come home, we'll have one… with all the trimmings, even if it's the middle of summer.

_There had been a nice dinner, though all any of the Duke family had of it was eaten as a sandwich on the go when they discovered Bo gone. Cooter had come to help look for him._

I know you're probably wonderin' bout Bo… I doubt if he's writin' much…. He took sick a while ago and just doesn't have much energy…don't worry though, Doc says it'll pass…

_At least he hoped it would. Daisy had seen it coming, just by the look in Bo's deep blue eyes. What had changed, she couldn't put her finger on, but change it did… drastically. _

_Ever since she had found him next to the lake and held him like a child, she noticed it more. Every day Bo grew more and more quiet, distancing himself not only from his friends but family as well. Then, on Thanksgiving Day, Daisy gave the gift Luke had sent in her letter to Bo, and the little cousin she knew and loved, broke down entirely._

He loved the dog tags though, in case you wondered and I just love my flower Luke. I love ya too cousin, so much…. and so does Bo.

_They had thought he'd just gone to his room to cry, which he'd done a lot of lately, and thought it best to leave him alone for the time being. When he didn't come out when Daisy had called for dinner, her stomach lurched and she knew instinctively that something was wrong… very wrong. They had found him hours later in the woods not far from the old Indian Caves. He was kneeling next to a rugged oak tree sobbing, running his fingers up and down the bark near the bottom tracing one of three sets of initials carved there, clutching the dog tags that clanged together in front of his heart. _

I saw our tree the other day. I hadn't been there in a while and it's a lot shorter than I remember it, but it's still there... ya remember how many good times we had with that tree?

_She hoped he did, because all she could think about right now was the bad one she'd just endured. Carefully she blotted the tears that had escaped onto the paper._

It sure ain't gonna be a white Christmas this year…

… _but thinking of the old song that was on the radio, it most certainly would be blue. The old loneliness was starting to kick in again. Bo was in his room crying like usual, and Jesse was in the barn finding things to keep busy with despite the steady rain. And again, Daisy was by herself. She was starting to get used to it, but it hurt just the same… it hurt more than she ever dared to let on…_

… rain's been fallin' steady past few days… makin' up for the dry summer we had Uncle Jesse says. I sure would love to see some snow… and I bet ya would too.

Well, I best go so I can mail this. I love ya so much Luke, and I hope you have a merry Christmas. We'll be thinking about ya and missing ya. Please take care of yaself… I love ya so much Luke… ya gotta come back t' me…please…

_The last bit sounded desperate and she knew it, but she didn't really care much. She couldn't hold the family together on her own… and on her own she was…_

I love you Luke…so much.

Love you forever.

Daisy

* * *

December 28, 1968

Dear Daisy,

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Well, I know both will be over when you get this, but I want to at least say it. Sorry it took a bit longer as well this time. We only just got back from our last field operation, so I didn't get my mail before now.

_Luke rubbed at his eyes. He was exhausted. He hadn't even really scraped the mud of his boots. He was to tiered to sleep. That was why he had decided to write the letters now. Better do it before they were sent out again. They would be really soon._

We are going to be sent out again on another one really soon, so don't worry if you don't hear from me then.

Thanks for the Christmas presents Daisy, thank you so much.

_He hadn't eaten the cookies yet, to tiered to face even them. He'd eat them later when he was rested, then he'd share them with the others. _

Ah Daisy, the cookies are wonderful, I love them, and they do remind me of home.

_Of Daisy in the kitchen when she was making them, fighting to keep Bo from eating all of them before they were even done._

See, I'm already using the notebook and the pens. It was a good thing too, because I didn't really have any paper left. It's much easier to write you now. Don't worry, I kinda figured you wanted me to use it to write home to you, and I will. I promise.

_He rubbed at his eyes again, he was so very tiered. _

Thanks for the handkerchiefs as well, actually I wouldn't have gotten teased for daisies on them, but initials works better. Thank you Daisy, um, yes, I did take Bo's. Must have mistook it for mine when I packed….

_He knew Daisy wouldn't believe that, he just didn't want to admit why he had done it right now. She was worried enough as it was. Besides, with any luck it would have a smile from her. Thinking about all the damn men who had to hide their true feelings. _

_The next two items had nearly made him cry as he unpacked them. If he had ever needed a reminder how much she loved him and missed him, that was it. For once it wasn't something he'd share either. They all got the special things that meant to much for them to share. _

I can't really believe you found me grits…. Oh Daisy, have you any idea how much that means to me? Well, I guess you do, or you wouldn't have sent it, but grits and maple syrup, nothing could have been better. Thank you so much….

It was a nice song as well, I'm soon gonna have it memorized, can't wait to try an' play it for you.

Hmm, did you get Bo any socks when you were shopping? Or will I come home and find my drawer cleaned out?

_Please smile Daisy, I only want to know that you smile when you read this…_

I'm sending you a Christmas present as well, not much, but I hope you're gonna like it.

_He had gotten a scarf for her, the pattern was a whole field of flowers. He thought that it would suit her. _

I'm glad you had Cooter over for Thanksgiving, I'm afraid he tends to get forgotten at times. Poor little Cooter. Um, Thanksgiving dinner sounds nice, sounds wonderful, but I'm not sure Uncle Jesse would find it fitting to have one in the summer.

_Thanksgiving dinner, how empty it seemed not to be with his family for Thanksgiving. Yet it had been nice anyway. Their own private little party. They had all enjoyed it as much as they were able. _

I was worried when Bo's letter was so short, but if he wasn't feeling well I can understand it. I'd rather he was resting then than writing me anyway. I hope he feels better, and I'm glad the doc said it wasn't nothing serious, ya tell 'im to rest up for me, okay?

Glad to hear you both liked the presents, I just wanted ya both know how much ya mean to me. Feels like writing it takes a bit out of it, but ya both mean so much to me.

_Once more rub at his eyes, once the letters was done he'd have to try an' rest… He remembered that tree, their special tree, and all the fun times they'd had there._

It was a long time since we saw that tree, we were younger then.

_Then he smiled, it rarely snowed in Hazzard. Georgia was just a tad to warm for much snow. _

Um, can't say I'd mind a white Christmas, I'd like any Christmas with you. But I reckon the rain is good as well. Uncle Jesse knows what he's talking about.

Oh Daisy, don't worry about me so, I'm doing okay here…

_Fine if he could just rest. He'd have to, if he wasn't rested when they moved out again he'd be in trouble. It was just so hard when he was so worried about them. Was Bo really okay? He hoped so, Daisy was saying so, and he was to tired to try an' figure out if there was something she wasn't saying._

…so don't ya worry now Daisy. I'm okay, an' I'm gonna git back home to ya all. I love ya too cousin, I love ya so very much.

Love ya forever and always,

Luke

* * *

4th December, 1968

Luke,

Sorry this is really short. I just ain't got time to write much.

_The penmanship of his letter was exceptionally shaky and Bo knew that as he watched the ink seep into almost unreadable words on the page. But, there was just nothing he could do to stop the uncontrollable shake his hands and started to take, he didn't feel well as it was._

School's going a little better, ain't much improvement yet but I's tryin' like ya said. I ain't got into many fights either since I last wrote. Only a couple with some jerks who can't keep their mouths shut yet, nothin' major though.

Team practises has stopped seein' as school finishes in a week fer the holidays but coach says I done real well so far and I should be playin' in my first match after school restarts.

Cathy and me's still together too and we're doin' great….

_Bo groaned softly to himself, having to put his pen down as light headedness and nausea swept over him. Looking at the page was starting to hurt his eyes a little._

Sorry Luke, I got to go. Jesse's callin' me in now fer dinner and chores….Merry Christmas cousin. I'll give ya a present when I next write seein' as I ain't done my Christmas shoppin' as of yet. Meantime, here's my school photo fer ya…I know Daisy sent ya her's but mine didn't get ta me till after hers did by which time I already sent the letter off ta ya.

Love always

Bo

xxx

* * *

December 28, 1968

Dear Bo,

Don't worry about it, Daisy told me ya weren't feeling all well. I don't really expect ya ta write long letters when ya's sick Bo, but it does mean a lot to me that ya write. I sure hope ya feeling better now.

_He was worried about Bo, really worried. Knowing his cousin had been, or still was sick, and not able to be there for him. It kinda hurt. He missed his baby cousin so much. In case he still wasn't all better he'd keep his short as well, then rest… please, he had to be able to shut out all the screams so he could just rest…_

I'm glad school's going better for ya Bo, it mightn't be all that fun, but it's kinda important. I'm glad there hasn't been as many fights either. I'm really proud of ya Bo, an' I want ta know that. I know it ain't easy, and if they're big jerks, I don't really mind if you hit them. The trick is to know when to fight, I just don't want you to get in trouble.

Glad to hear about Cathy, give her my regards will ya?

_He was really so happy for Bo, he needed to have someone with him. _

Don't worry about Christmas presents Bo, thought I got yours here…

_A pair of chopsticks, he thought Bo'd like them. He hoped he would. They were beautiful to look at. That much was for sure._

…and no, it ain't just a pair of sticks. The people here use them to eat with, I've learned how to do it. Think you can? It is kinda hard until you get the hang of it.

Thank ya for the photo Bo, it means a lot ta me to have it here. I'm just so very glad ya sent it to me, thank you.

_In his wallet, with the one of Daisy, one of the most valuable things he had right now. Something he took out and looked at every day…_

Take care now Bo, I love ya so very much.

Love ya forever, and always,

Luke


	5. January

**_Here is the next chapter... a bit shorter, as you will see, but we hope you enjot it. Please let us know by clicking the button... thanks! - Ani, Elenhin, and Jordyn_**

January 7, 1969

Dear Luke,

How ya doin' cousin?

I hope your holidays were as good as they could be and I am so glad ya liked yer gifts.

My scarf is just beautiful. I'm almost afraid t' wear it it's so pretty, but I do 'cuz it's almost like havin' a part of ya with me….

…_and boy do I need ya with me._

Bo really liked his chopsticks, but considerin' how sick he's been lately, he ain't had much t' eat and needless t' say they ain't been used yet…

… _and he was getting worse and worse. Daisy had asked Jesse about telling Luke the truth about Bo and the old patriarch had flat-out refused, not willing to risk Luke losing his focus and getting himself hurt. Now though, things had gotten even worse and Jesse had agreed t' think on it a spell._

_What Jesse didn't see was that Bo was slipping further and further away with each passing day. Daisy didn't want to worry Luke, but at the same time, she knew that if something were to happen, Luke would want to know. Besides, with Jesse busying himself so much and Bo taking a hiatus from life as it were, Daisy was left to deal with everything all by herself and she needed her big brother more now than ever before._

I'm scared Luke. I told ya Bo was sick… but I didn't tell ya everything…it ain't the flu, Luke. It's much, much worse. The doc said he had a nervous breakdown and has got himself into such a severe depression that even the docs don't know what to do. He won't eat unless we pre-near force it down him and he's wastin' away. He quit football and it's a good thing cuz he'd never survive a tackle.

He stays in his room all the time. Won't let me open the windows or even turn on the lights or anything. He just lies on his bed crying… it's bad Luke… so bad.

He'll go days without sleeping cuz his nightmares have started again… remember when he had those? He says he don't remember them, but I think he's lyin'… he always looks so haunted afterwards… I know he's only tryin' t' protect me…. He's been wakin' up just screaming so loud, but when Uncle Jesse or I go to him he just pushes away from us….yelling at us to leave him be.

We thought he had been goin' t' school but come t' find out he lied 'bout that too… he'd go to school with me an' everythin' an' come home with me… but he was takin' his books who knows where all day long… he's failin' everything….

I'm so sorry Luke…. I didn't wanna tell ya, but I'm so worried…

_She refused to mention Jesse… that would only worry him more… and there was no way she wanted him to worry about her either… she could hide her problems well enough… right now, all that mattered was Bo…_

I know there ain't nothin' ya can do… I just wanted ya t' know 'cuz I promised t' let ya know if anythin' happened…

_I need you Luke… oh Lord, I need you…She burst into tears, trying to get a grip on herself. She didn't know what to do any more. To say she was scared was an understatement… she was terrified._

Luke please be careful. I'd just kill myself if tellin' ya caused ya t' get hurt 'cuz ya weren't focused.

Please be careful Luke…. Please…. Please….

_I can't lose you too…_

Love you for always,

Daisy

* * *

January 28, 1969

Dear Daisy,

I'm glad you liked the scarf Daisy, and I want you to wear it. I thought that it seemed perfect for you. If it can make you feel closer to me, then it just makes me so much more happy.

_Luke allowed the pen to drop for a moment, trying to figure out what he was going to write next. This was hard, this was so very hard. At first he had thought it was amazing to get a letter from home, and at a perfect time. It was the first good thing that had happened since he had gotten wounded. _

_Shrapnel from an exploding grenade, and he had taken the full blast. The shrapnel had cut into arms, legs chest, everywhere. They had dug it out but it was still giving him a horrible time. It was painful, and it had him laid up. _

_Now he was leaning against the head board to read Daisy's letter and trying to reply to it. _

Oh, Daisy, I wished that you would've told me about Bo earlier. I don't know what to do about it. I'm trying to think of some way to help but I just don't know what to do.

_Especially since he fell asleep every second sentence. He just couldn't keep awake and alert for any longer stretches of time and every time the staff at the field hospital found him writing they told him to stop. _

I don't know what to do about the nightmares Daisy, maybe if I was there….

…_but if he was there then there would have been no need for it. He just wished that he had never have had to leave. He just wished that he could have stayed and taken care of Bo. He missed Bo so bad…_

…I'm sorry I'm not Daisy. I really wish I were.

_He tried to think of anything to tell her that would help. It would be easier if he wasn't nodding of again. _

Daisy, I don't know if it helps, but when he had his nightmares as a kid I was always there with him. Daisy, I can't promise anything, but maybe if you laid down beside him, maybe it would help.

_He hoped that Daisy wouldn't read to much in the letter being late. It was two days since he started it. The last two had been a fever haze, and he couldn't remember anything from them. _

I thought he'd be going to school, I'm so sorry about it.

Daisy, I know it don't matter what I say, I'm still gonna be here where I can't really help but I really wish I could help.

_He hoped that he could finish this, but the way it ended had him so scared. The way she talked about it had him terrified. That she would, he couldn't even think that she might hurt herself. He just couldn't bear to think about that._

Daisy please, ya's got to take care of ya'self too. Please, for my sake. I promise Daisy, I'm gonna be careful I promise ya that. But if anything should ever happen, it won't be because of ya.

Daisy, I'm glad you told me, I'm gonna try to think of something that I could do to help. I promise I'm gonna try to think of something.

_He wanted to end it now while he was still awake. Mail would go out soon, and if he kept awake long enough to finish he could have it on the way to them. _

Daisy, I need to finish and go now, I'm sorry that I couldn't do more to help. Please take care now Daisy, I love you so much and I really beg you to take care of yourself.

_He tried to keep his eyes open for five more minutes. He missed them all so much, and he was so worried about them all. _

I love ya so much, an' I always will,

Luke


	6. February

_**Here's the next chapter. Please let us know what ya think…- Ani, Elenhin and Jordyn**_

****

You got wounded…..you got wounded cousin and now ya ain't writin' cause ya's gonna die ain't ya…or maybe yer already dead….

_Bo knew he shouldn't be writing these things but now he was way past caring. His mind had been broken and there was nothing that anyone could do or say that could fix it….he wasn't even sure he now wanted it to be fixed either….it just wasn't worth it without Luke._

Steve wrote Pete…Pete tol' me…he rang up an' tol me….ya didn't even tell Daisy….'cause you's dead Luke ain't ya…I's writin' to a dead person….ain't never gonna write back….

_Pete had rung up as soon as he found out the news about Luke from Steve. Steve was in the army but because both him and Luke were so well known by their platoons it was so easy to find out information about each other. Of course, he had written Pete immediately and Pete had brought the information straight back to Bo….not knowing the state he was already in._

I gave up long ago….ya ain't never comin' home….I love ya cousin…always did…..maybe I can join ya soon…maybe we can be together with God….can't last anyway….what's the point in trying?

It hurts Luke…..ain't stopped since ya left an' it never will now ya ain't comin' back…I don't know why I's even writin' ta ya….don't know why I bother putting up the small fight I have been….

_The pain had been just manageable when Luke had left…..but now…now it surged through his weak frame like a thousand daggers punching their way through his heart. He choked on the fast flowing sobs that were constantly tearing from his sore throat and his shaky hand started to tremble more._

I can't do this Luke….I can't do it I can't….yer not here and ya never will be again….I ain't gonna do it no more Luke. I give up….I give up I can't go on no more….just like ya couldn't go on no more…I love ya Luke….love ya cousin….love ya brother….and I'll….I'll be seein' ya real soon….

_Before he could sign of his letter, the pen slipped from his hand and his head buried itself into his arms as the door to his room opened and he felt a gentle hand rub his back. He didn't care now who it was or why they were doing it…..all he could feel was the intolerable pain of a heartbreak that his young spirit just couldn't cope with.

* * *

February 25, 1969_

Bo, oh Dear Bo.

Bo, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. I did get wounded Bo, but it was not really all that bad.

_He hoped that wasn't lying. It had been pretty bad, but it was almost all over now. By the time Bo got the letter it should all be back to normal. He hoped that meant he wasn't lying to his baby cousin, but oh how it hurt to know what Bo was thinking. _

I'm sorry you found out from Pete, I didn't know Steve was going to tell him. Bo, hearing it from Pete would make it seem so much worse than it is. Bo, I promise you, it is not that bad.

_Not that bad, not anymore. He felt so bad for Bo to have found out that way. He was thinking of trying to get a message to Steve, asking him not to do that again. Most likely he _

Bo, please do not give up. There is no reason to. There is never a reason to give up. I'm gonna come home Bo. I promised, I gave you my word as a Duke, I am coming home.

Bo, I'm so sorry for the way ya's hurting. I never wanted to cause ya any pain. Daisy told me ya were sick, and I, I just didn't want ta burden ya. I'm sorry Bo, so very sorry.

_He was, he had just wanted to spare him pain and worry. Instead it seemed he had added to it. Thinking that, thinking about what Bo had suffered through made his heart feel as if it was breaking. _

_There wasn't much he could say, just beg Bo not to give up…_

Bo please, please hang on for me. I'm so sorry for what I did, I am Bo, I really am. I don't know how to make it up to you, but I'll do anything in my power to do so. Bo ya mean everything to me, ya always have. Ever since ya was a baby, played cars wi' me, rode on me' back. Bo, I swear to ya as a Duke, as yer blood brother, I AM COMING HOME…

I love you Bo, I always will,

Luke

* * *

February 14, 1969

Luke,

It's Valentine's Day here… you know the day where you show the ones you love just how much you care? I gotta tell ya Luke just how much I appreciate the gift we got today…you know the one… news that you had been wounded badly back in _January_. So were you _ever_ gonna tell us Luke, or should I just start asking Pete when I want to know if yer ok? Apparently he gets more accurate reports about you than we do…

_Her hand shook as she wrote. She couldn't ever remember being so angry and hurt. He had lied to her by leading her to believe he was alright. She took a few deep breaths trying in vain to steady her trembling hand before she continued writing._

How could you lie to me Luke? How could you!

_She burst into tears here, more out of fear for her cousin than anger._

What happened? Are you okay Luke? Gosh Luke, tell me yer ok...

_She swallowed, finding it harder and harder to write. She had already lost Bo for the most part… she couldn't lose Luke too…_

Luke… I'm so scared…

_No spoken words were truer than those. She was scared for Jesse, working so hard with so little help. She was scared for Bo, him having retreated so far behind his built up walls she scarcely recognized him anymore, scared for Luke, wounded God knew how and to what extent in a God-forsaken place with a chance that he might never return. And she was scared for herself… she wasn't coping… she was getting by… and not by much. It felt like she was holding on by a thread… and it was about to break._

I can't take much more of this Luke… I'm tryin'… I really am, but….

_I can't do it… I can't. She stared at the phone, willing it not to ring. She didn't want to talk to anyone and pretend things were okay when they weren't. Her eyes wandered to the old brown teddy bear sitting on her bed. She had secretly dug through Luke's closet and took the bear out from where Luke had kept him. She picked him up and cuddled him close to her as she finished the letter._

…it's hard. We miss ya so much.

Please be alright and come home t' us.

Love always,

Daisy

P.S. If you _ever_ pull a stunt like this again, it won't be the Viet Kong yer gonna have t' protect yerself from…

* * *

February 25, 1969

Dear Daisy,

_He didn't know how to begin. There was Daisy, his beloved cousin sounding as if he had deliberately set out to hurt them on Valentine's Day. The way that it had turned out, he might as well have done it by intent. _

_He only meant not to worry them, thinking that with Bo the last thing they needed was to worry about him when he knew he was going to heal up fine. He guessed it would be so very different if you heard it from someone else. _

_What did you tell your cousin when you had hurt her so bad? _

Daisy, I'm so very sorry for all this. I didn't mean ta lie to you. I certainly didn't mean ta have you hear some rumor. I just didn't want ta worry you about me when we are all already so worried about Bo.

_He sighed, he had not meant for it to turn out this way. _

I didn't mean ta lie Daisy, I swear ta you, I would never lie to ya by intent. I guess I'm just not as smart as I always wanted to believe, because this was not what I wanted to do. I didn't mean to make worry, please Daisy, ya have to believe me when I say that, please.

_Would she believe him? It was the truth, but he couldn't say he'd blame her if she didn't. Oh, god, he had never meant to make her think he'd lie to her. _

I'm okay now, I promise you Daisy. I swear to you that I'm okay. What happened was I got hit by shrapnel. As soon as they dug them out there was no danger anymore. I was at a field hospital Daisy, so it was never any real danger.

_She wrote she was scared, and he knew it wasn't all about him. It was about everyone, about all of them. The truth was that for once he was too. He wasn't scared when he went out on a field operation. He wasn't scared in the shooting, not even when a bullet hit a tree beside him, only to ricochet and hit his helmet. Those things didn't scare him. Because then he still knew what to do. _

_He was scared thinking about them at home, knowing that their small safe spot in the world was crumbling and he had no idea of what to do about it. That scared him, being helpless scared him.  
_

Daisy, I know you are scared, I am too when I'm thinking about what's happening an' know that there ain't nothin' I can do ta help since I ain't there.

Daisy, please, trust me when I say yer so much stronger than ya think. Do ya remember all o' the times it was ya was the one sorted it all out? Yer so strong Daisy, ya's just got ta believe in yourself.

_There had been a lot of those times when Luke's stubborn pride got him in trouble. Then Daisy would help him. When he lost his old bear, and wouldn't admit it that he still wanted it, but claimed it didn't matter cause he was too big for it anyway. He cried himself to sleep every night, refusing to admit he wanted to turn the farm upside down until he could find it, while Daisy was the one who searched for it. She found it in the hay in the barn and just placed it on his bed again. Not saying a word, that was Daisy and the way she was always there. Her silent support so much stronger than anything Luke could muster. _

Daisy, remember who found Ginger when we were kids and he was gone, and I wouldn't admit I still wanted him. Remember that, and know how strong you truly are. I know its hard, oh, believe me I do, but believe me when I say ya can do it.

I am gonna be alright, an' I am gonna come home. I promise.

Love ya forever,

Luke

P.S. I promise you I won't do that again. I know enough to know you are serious, and I am sorry for it. So here is a promise for you, I promise you that I will NEVER EVER AGAIN hide if I get hurt…..


	7. March

****

**_Hi everyone...okay we're back. I have to say a lot of planning went into this chapter. The actual phone call here was role-played by the three of us and although we are not including it as part of the chapter, since it is Letters not Phone Calls from War, I am willing to make it into a word document if any of you has a desire to be a fly on the wall and listen in on the Duke conversation that is discussed. Hope you enjoy! Ani, Elenhin and Jordyn_**

March 11, 1969

Dear Luke,

I should have known you would find a way to fix everything. You always do. The phone call was just what we all needed Luke. Thank you.

_Thank you hardly seemed enough. It couldn't have come at a better time. To say she had been at her wits' end was an understatement. Bo had become so distant, it was like he no longer was there… and Luke… having her big brother so far away hurt. She didn't just miss him, she, like Bo, grieved for him as for one who had died because, in truth, that was how it felt to each of them. And that was why Daisy practically dropped the phone hearing the voice that her subconscious had been telling her she would never hear again._

It was so good to hear your voice Luke. Ya sounded like you were feeling okay…I sure hope that is the case. Bo's doing so much better now… still has his days…

_Like we all do, she added to herself, looking out the window as the spring rain danced against the glass. It was days like this she missed Luke most So many memories played in her mind on days like this, over and over until, like now, her heart ached with longing for her cousin. _

_Rainy days had always been special. Both Luke and Daisy loved rain, especially light rain like now. The rain bothered Bo's asthma and he never could understand why his cousins would walk around getting cold and wet when they could read car magazines and be warm and dry. Therefore, on those days, Bo stayed home while Daisy and Luke spent time together, often just taking long walks in the rain, just the two of them. It was because of these walks and the confiding talk that came with them, that Luke and Daisy had ceased being just cousins; they became siblings and friends. Yup, it was days like this that Daisy missed him most. Tears dropped on the paper mimicking the rain drops outside._

… but he's doin' a lot better.

_She couldn't help smile as she remembered seeing the realization hit Bo that Luke wasn't really dead as she held the phone to his ear in order for Bo to listen, him having refused to take the receiver at first. _

I'm so glad you called Luke… really…so so glad.

I've enclosed more cookies just like ya asked. These should be enough for you and to let ya bribe a phone call again. If my cookin' helps that way, I'd bake every day so long as I could hear yer voice and see Bo smile again.

_Bo had actually been smiling when he had finished talking to Luke… the Bo grin she hadn't seen in months and feared she never would again. She wiped her eyes. It was a miracle. Luke had done a miracle._

We miss you so much….

_I miss you, she said in a choked whisper._

I found yer old stuffed Billy goat the other day Luke, an' ya know what? He still was wearin' my hair ribbons I tied on his horns. Now, I know ya don't care fer ribbons Luke, but I am sending ya one of em anyway. I thought maybe ya could use it fer a bookmark fer yer Bible er somethin'… an' actually the reason I am sending it is kinda two-fold. I'm keeping one-ribboned Billy in my bed with me. It helps t' think that ya have the other ribbon. It makes ya seem a little closer to me.

_She wiped her wet eyes. She had thought writing would get easier, but it didn't._

I love you Luke, so much.

Love always,

Daisy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 26, 1969

Dear Daisy,

Ya make it sound as if I was some magical worker cousin, and even though I reckon it would be mighty nice at times, I am not. I'm just yer dear ol' cousin that bribed his way ta a few minutes on the phone. Might not wanna tell Uncle Jesse that though, ain't sure how he'd feel about me bribing, but that's the way it works here…

_It really was the way it worked, you bribed by goods or favors. It was really because no one had to much. You got each other what you could in return of a small favor. A poor hard working clerk who never got to many cookies himself was all too happy to let Luke at the phone for some. He had known they'd like it, it had seemed to him they all needed a reminder that he was still there. Maybe far away, but he was still there, and it seemed as if especially Bo was forgetting that. He hoped it would help. _

It was good to hear ya voice too Daisy, even sweeter then I remembered. Boy do ya know how ta make an ol' country boy feel like he's back home. I'm doing fine now so don't ya worry anymore about me. I promised ya I'd tell ya if something's wrong, an' I will. I'm glad Bo's doing better, I reckon ya know how happy that makes me. I know he'll still have off days, an' I reckon so do ya. Just take care an' hang in there.

_He shielded the paper from the rain that was poring down. The had a pretty good cover at the moment but some still tried to get to them. He missed the Hazzard rains when he and Daisy would take a walk through it. Poor little Bo would opt for staying home with a car magazine, or maybe not so poor cause he would always get cookies to cheer him up when he was there alone. _

_He missed it cause sometimes it seemed it was the one time Daisy really confided in him. Bo would blurt out any questions any time. How you kissed a girl, how you asked them out, how you made a car go fast? He'd just ask, but Daisy was different. She often pondered her questions for a long time before she asked him. Then she did it at times such as when they were walking in the rain, and Luke would perform his duty as a big brother by helping her the best he could. _

_  
He smiled as he saw a few rough spots on the paper: either it was raining where she wrote, or she had been thinking the same as him._

It's raining here now Daisy, kinda makes it the perfect time to sit an' write me best rain-companion don't cha think? We had some nice times then, an' I was always so proud of being the one ya'd talk too. I'd like to do that again when I come home. Take a walk with ya through the rain.

_He smiled, there was plenty of cookies sure enough, and this once he had sneaked off a few for just himself. There was no way to bribe a phone call again this soon, but he had given the clerk a few of them to make sure he knew it was appreciated. He had told him what Luke already knew, they'd have to wait before doing it again, but when it was possible, he would be more than happy to help. _

Thanks a whole big bunch fer the cookies Daisy. I'm sorry I don't know when I will be able to call again, it might be a long time, maybe not I just don't know. We aren't allowed to make personal calls without permission from a superior, and if we get caught we get in trouble. I will call again when I can though, I promise you that. An' don't cha worry, I made good use of the extra ones. Gave some ta the clerk who let me make the call, to make sure he knew how much y'all appreciated it. He's a great guy, but he don't really have anyone ta send him cookies, so I reckon I'll be sharing wi' him at times.

_He didn't say anything, but if he knew Daisy as good as he thought he did, she'd know he did get a few that he enjoyed himself, even if he also kept true to the way they always shared. _

Made sure I gave some of the extra to the guys don't really get any. Seemed to make them happy enough, an' ya's now more popular than ever amongst them cousin. Half a dozen more marriage proposals than last time. If ya keep this up, soon pretty much the whole US Marine Corps will be wanting ta ask fer ya hand ya know. If nothing else makes Bo smile, ya should tell him that, an' I bet he'd be laughing…

I miss you too Daisy, so very much.

_He didn't know whether he should laugh or groan, Billy, his old Billy goat. Aunt Lavinia had sewn it for him when he was young and then Daisy had started tying her hair ribbons on his horns to make him 'pretty.' Something that always made Bo claim rather fiercely that Billy was a boy, and boys were not pretty. Daisy would claim boys were cute, and Bo would argue they were not, every time Daisy tied the ribbons around the horns. _

_Luke never had cared all that much. If Daisy thought it was funny he let her do it. After all it was his duty as the oldest to take care of them, and it made her happy. If Bo didn't, well, the way he pouted when he argued his point made him look so very cute that Luke thought it was funny. _

_The fact that he never minded it was however not something he had ever told Daisy. Instead he had tried to make her think he didn't want her to, made it a game for her to sneak and do it when he wasn't paying attention. She had loved that. _

Oh, poor ol' Billy, the disgrace he suffered wi' those ribbons. Well, I can keep the one ya sent, but ya had better not expect me ta wear it in my hair.

_That should make her laugh._

Well, I guess having a bookmark ain't all bad huh, and I'm glad yer giving him some company. He always was a right down decent goat. Quite cuddly if a bit disgraced at times. Suppose I should be happy it at least wasn't pink ribbons. I remember how ya always liked him when ya was a kid, so I let ya have him at times. Didn't I even let ya take him on that camp? I think I did, when ya was worried about going all alone but didn't want ta bring Fred cause ya were afraid ya'd lose him. I let ya take Billy an' told ya that ya didn't have ta worry, cause if anything happened, he could find his own way home.

Well, if that's true an' I got his ribbon, then ya won't have ta worry about me either, I'll find me way home as soon as they's let me.

Have to go now Daisy, but know that I love you soooooooo much, an' then some more for good measure.

Love ya always,

Luke

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11th March, 1969

Hey Luke,

Well I'm back on my feet again and back on the football team. I ain't back in the linebacker position yet, my chest is still quite bad an' Uncle Jesse an' Coach agree still gotta take it easy. I'm the sub fer a game tonight, may not get to play but it feels good to be on the team. What makes it worse though is, if this rain don't slow up Uncle Jesse ain't gonna let me go…I hate the rain an' I know you love it an' Daisy does too….but it always just seems to restrict me from doin' somethin'…personally I think it's a bother but then again, people always said the only similarities we got is the Duke stubbornness.

_Bo hoped, as he lay on the couch in front of the fire, that that would make Luke smile, bring back some memories as it had just done for him. It was a miracle that he was even sitting here writing to Luke. But then again Luke had, in his eyes, always been a hero, a miracle worker that saved him from anyone and anything. A few weeks ago, the Duke residence had had a phone call…and not just any phone call….a phone call from Luke. It had seemed impossible that it was his cousin's voice on the end of the line at the time, but his voice it had been and had pulled Bo from the darkest corners of his mind, comforting him, reassuring him by just letting Bo know he was there, demanding that he get back to his normal self before the call was over. Bo had a lot to thank Luke for according to the doctor who had come to see him upon Jesse calling him about recovering. Last he had heard, the doc had just about given up hope on him….unlike Luke who seemed to have a never ending determination to keep an unrelenting faith and hope in his baby cousin._

I'm sorry about worrying you, I guess I handle you being so far away when I'm so used to you being so close. I miss ya a lot cousin and it's hard to just let go of wanting you near me all the time so suddenly.

_In fact hard just wasn't the word for it….impossible was more like it. He didn't know how long Luke was going to be out of his life for, and during that time he just knew that this feeling of emptiness was going to stay to some degree in the deep hole that had been dug into his heart, his sole. He missed his brother, missed his protector that always seemed to make things right again….just as he had done with that phone call Luke had said he managed to bribe his way into._

The phone call was what I needed; I just needed to know you were still here, still alive and coming back home like ya promised. I know that you're probably wondering what started this all off in the first place when I wasn't doing too badly in the beginning….

_It was funny….just a few months ago he wouldn't have dreamed of writing this to Luke….but since the phone call, since Luke's plea for him to be him again….it had opened his mind a little more and made him see that Luke really was still Luke. He may have been far away but that didn't change the person that was writing to him._

It was just after I saw those two coffins….when they returned to Hazzard. I ran out to our place at the lake….the one I always go to when I'm upset….scared….where ya always find me and make things better. I knew ya weren't gonna come Luke but a part of me wished and hoped that ya would….

_Actually a lot of him had wished that that would happen….a lot of him wished that Luke's strong arms would wrap around him again and rock him gently, whispering promises of protection and making him feel better. _

When Daisy came and got me…..we went back to the farm an'…Uncle Jesse had a talk wi' me….told me that….that this might be a promise that you may not be able to keep. I freaked out….an' I guess I never really got over that….an' then when Pete tol' me what had happened…I just shut down…I'm sorry cousin but….it's hard to deal with the fact your somewhere else an' I can't make sure yer safe….like you do fer me…

Anyway, I'm back at school now an' things are goin' better. Uncle Jesse found out about the teacher….went an' gave her a right earful and they moved me to a different class. I like the new teacher, she helps me so much more an' I think I'm startin' ta get back into the swing of things now. I've put on a lot more weight now, I can't hide behind the fence posts no more an' Coach says as long as I keep up the work an' the effort then I'll be back as linebacker an' in the runnin' fer captain next year without a doubt.

_He was actually starting to feel accepted in the team now….people were starting to understand a bit more how he was feeling now loved ones of their own were returning injured or in wooden boxes, and felt more sympathy for the way he was feeling. There were less and less jokes and therefore there were less fights, people were starting to respect him on the team, even though he was one of the youngest, and friendships were starting to be built._

Things are really starting to look up again now Luke….I's got a small group o'friends from the team and their friends but Pete's still the one I hang round with the most. It gives him more credit around school too and so his life's becoming better. He got some bad news the other day though….Steve's got hurt as well, though he has written Pete telling him. Could ya do a favour for him an' find out how bad….I mean Steve said it wasn't bad but….his letter was real short and his writin' didn't look like his at all…..

As fer me an' Cindy….well that ended pretty soon after I quit the football team…turns out she was only in it to prove that it weren't just cheerleaders that could get footballer boyfriends. But it don't matter….it's kinda weird…when I walk down the corridor I hear a noise an' I turn around and there's this group o'girls gigglin' an' wavin' at me….s'quite scary really….just think that when I next walk past 'em they's gonna jump out an' attack me or somethin'….have ya ever had that Luke?

Anyway, I gotta get movin'….got a game this afternoon hopefully if this rain lets up an' someone gets injured an' Uncle Jesse wants me well rested before I go. Love ya cousin, so much an' I hope that ya can call us again soon….I'll be okay I promise. Don't get yerself in trouble 'cause o'us.

Hope to hear from ya soon cousin.

Love,

Bo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 25, 1969

Dear Bo,

I'm sure glad to hear that ya are doing better now cousin. Sounds like you should take it easy for a bit yeah. But don't ya worry, ya gonna be a linebacker again afore ya know it, maybe even afore ya get this. Being on the substitute bench that soon after being unwell is really good Bo, I'm proud of you. I can tell you like it on the team, and I'm glad you're there. One thing though, I still ain't seen no picture of my cousin in his uniform… any idea when that comes?

_He hoped that would make his little cousin smile, but he also really wanted to see a picture of that. His little cousin as a linebacker. He was so proud. He felt sorry for Bo that it had been raining though, he really wasn't in any shape to handle too much rain. _

I know ya don't like the rain Bo, an I'd agree with Uncle Jesse, don't chance it just yet. There is a time ta play it safe Bo. I always liked the rain yeah, an' to go for a walk with Daisy in it. It was just that the rain was one of the few times when I could take her with me. No offense Bo, I never loved anything more than to be with you, but those few times it was good to take a walk with Daisy, get to be her big brother the same way I was yours. I think it was the only times she ever asked me for advice on things, and it was nice.

Let me tell ya one thing though, it's been raining here for a few days now, an' I'm getting mighty tired of it. Rains more than in Hazzard, and I think I know how you feel now, I'd much rather curl up on the couch in front of the fire wi' ya reading right now. But I have patrol soon, I'll go when I finish this.

_He hoped Bo would understand what he meant and not feel hurt. But it seemed as if it was time to start giving the kid more credit, Bo was growing up, and while he himself was away the boy needed to know that Luke had full trust and faith in him. He hoped telling him things like that would help. _

_He didn't see Bo's illness as anything but Bo having trouble to find his place, Luke himself had spoilt him in that regard. He had always protected Bo making sure he never had to face things, and suddenly there was no one there to keep him safe from it longer. It was his fault that Bo had taken ill, and he just hoped that the phone call he had made had started setting a few of those wrongs to right again. _

_One thing he never did thought was lose faith in Bo, his little cousin was so much stronger than everyone thought, including Bo._

Bo, I always kept ya as close to me as I could. Don't worry about you worrying me. I know how hard it is to not have anyone close after you are used to it. I miss you a lot Bo, a lot, just take care of yourself there little cousin, an' I won't be as far away as it might seem.

Something else Bo, never underestimate the impossible.

_Oh, that was something new, Bo was opening up to him, and that was good. Not only because it allowed him to understand what was wrong, it also gave him a chance to help and showed him that Bo was starting to deal with it. He just wanted to scope up his cousin and hug him when he read it, he couldn't, but he'd do what he could to help him. _

I'm sorry ya had to see that Bo. I'm really sorry because believe me I know how hard it would be. I have seen those boys here when they put them in the box, and everyone is always wondering if the next time it will be them.

I know Uncle Jesse would tell you there was no way I could keep my promise the way I made it Bo, he's worried about me hurting ya more by promising. Well, I'm gonna be honest with you Bo. When the shrapnel hit me I was scared, not because it hurt thought I'd have to admit it did if I wasn't gonna lie. I was scared because I was afraid it would break my promise for me. I'm still here though, and I've still kept it, and I intend to do. I know it's hard to think that a promise means all that much when you are somewhere where they shoot at ya Bo, but ya know me, do ya really think a piece of lead will be enough ta make me break my word to ya?

Only way it could is it ya think so, if ya keep faith in me, I'll keep it.

_He hoped that Bo would see what he meant, he hoped Bo was ready for it, but he had a feeling he was. Bo was ready, he just didn't know he was yet. _

Glad Uncle Jesse had a talk with that teacher, sure does sound like she deserved it, and I am so very glad you're getting more help now. Can't hide behind the fencepost anymore? Sounds we need to try an' find ya a new hiding place for hide an' seek then, or we can't play it when I get back. Thought I reckon there will always be plenty o' space fer ya behind Uncle Jesse….

I'm glad it's starting to work out Bo, I reckon it gets easier when people start figuring out what it's like for ya. I admire ya Bo, sometimes I think it's easier for me to be here than it's for you to be back home. I'm proud of ya cousin, very proud.

_He smiled at the mentioning of Pete. Steve and Pete were brothers and very closed. Steve was Luke's age and they had always been good friends, the same as Pete and Bo. It was a comfort to know that Bo had Pete who understood exactly how it felt. _

Ya can tell Pete not ta worry Bo, I've asked around. Steve got hit in the shoulder an' it wasn't really bad at all. The reason I reckon he didn't write much an' that it looked strange was he tore up his hand a bit on some barbed wire. Now, we all know about that from the farm work, so don't worry, an tell Pete that Steve's doing fine. I hear he's healed up ta even better than before.

_He chuckled to himself, so the girls had noticed Bo, now that was something to make you smile any day of the week. _

I'm sorry to hear about Cindy, an' I reckon you've already heard it. But if she only dated you cause ya were on the team, then you're better off without her. Girls giggle Bo, think of it the way the she-animals signals to each others they've found someone they like. Don't be scared, all it means is that when ya don't have ya big cousin around ta scare them off, they's starting to wonder if they can make a go fer ya. It means they think yer' a nice catch Bo. An' I reckon they's right.

Try smile at them, I bet ya won't be disappointed.

Yeah, ya had better rest up good if ya got a chance to play. Remember I wanna hear about it, either way it goes yer playing or not I wanna know.

_He had something else, he had thought about ways to let Bo feel as if he was helping. He was helping so much, but he wanted Bo to know it. In the end he had decided that maybe Bo needed some physical evidence that he was helping Luke out, and it was easy to think of ways to do that. _

One more thing Bo, I want to ask you a favor. Could ya get me an harmonica an' send me? Now I Know we' both have the ones Uncle Jesse gave us when we's kids, but chances are pretty big I's gonna lose it sooner or later, and I'd rather not lose that one. See, the thing is I kinda miss me guitar here, but that is out of the question, an harmonica ya can keep in ya pocket so that works. Think you could get one? It would make my evenings a lot nicer, both mines and my fellow soldiers actually. They're just so hard to come by here an' that's why I figured I'd ask ya.

Well, I have to go out on patrol now, you take care now cousin, I can't wait to hear from you again.

I love ya so much my brother,

Love always,

Luke


	8. April

**_Enjoy and please review! -Ani, Elenhin and Jordyn_**

April 11th 1969

Hey Luke,

Well I got to play in the game. Granted it was only the last few minutes as a substitute, but in that time I got to help set up the winning touchdown for our team. Bobby Jacobs got the actual touchdown but he said to me afterward it was a great pass an' he invited me to his house party in a couple o'weeks. I can't wait.

The game overall was real good, even though I sat on the bench for most of it. Our team is real strong Luke an' a few of the guys have been sayin' that when I come back it'll be even stronger. Even Coach seems to have more faith in me now…you ain't been making sneaky phone calls to them as well have ya cousin?

_Bo knew Luke hadn't…but it had been so long since he'd got to banter with Luke that he was actually starting to miss the arguments that they used to have. Especially round this time of year…it was his 14th birthday in 8 days, and usually by now he was driving Luke crazy with it. Luke always asked him every year what he wanted and each time since he was 8 years old it had always been 'I don't know' or 'Luke, you don't have to get me anything.'_

The rain down here has finally eased up a little, it ain't as heavy or frequent an' it'll soon be time to break out the t-shirts an' Daisy with her shorts before long….which I have to say cousin I can't wait fer because I hate these sweaters Uncle Jesse's been making me wear…they're so itchy, you know the ones Cousin Jeb's mama makes and sends us every Christmas….she sent me a bright yellow one this year and it seems like it's all Uncle Jesse's let me wear since I got out of bed last month.

I know he's just worried and wants me to get better, but my chest is practically all healed now an' he still insists on giving me that god-awful cough medicine and wearing so much clothing when I got out I look an' feel like an Eskimo. Hopefully because of this though, Daisy an' Uncle Jesse ain't planning anything big for my birthday….although Daisy has been sneaking around me lately…

_The aim of this letter was not to whine and complain to Luke, but to make him smile a bit. His last letter Bo had realised did not sound particularly cheery at all, and he supposed that it was not only because of where his older cousin was….but probably also because Bo hadn't exactly been writing especially cheery things to him in the first place. So, if his usual complaining and jokes about the overprotective streak Uncle Jesse had made Luke smile and laugh a little as it should do, then that is what he would do. _

Uncle Jesse was real happy with me though last week Luke….you'll never guess what happened. I actually got two A's in a couple o'pieces o'homework I did. One in Math an' one in English! I recon all this letter writin' has helped with that a bit but Maths came as a surprise. I went to the teacher fer help like ya said I should an' actually understood it better an' went home to do the work all by myself! Uncle Jesse was real proud an' so was Daisy, an' I have to admit getting' two A's kinda made me jump fer joy as well. There's hope fer me in the academic world yet….not much but there is.

_Bo hoped Luke took that last bit as a joke as it was intended. He was in no way going to give up hope that he could leave school with good grades, and certainly wasn't about to give up so easily now that he knew he could get those top grades if he tried._

Pete says thanks very much fer the information an' Steve is back up an' runnin' again now. Apparently Steve's getting' moved to somewhere in 'Nam near where yer unit's located. He don't know if that's true yet, he says to Pete that there are a lot of untrue rumours goin' around. But if it does happen, be sure ta say Hi from me would ya?

Thanks for the advice with the girls Luke. Turns out I's got a bit o'a fan club followin' me around. They's even come down to the football pitch to watch me an' the other guys train. I's waved at 'em an' the like….was kinda funny the first time I did it. They all looked real shocked and burst into fresh giggles an' most of 'em turned away….Pete thought it was the funniest thing he's seen all year. Although, he wasn't laughin' after I set him up with one o'them.

As fer me, I ain't getting' inta the love department after Cindy fer a while yet. I wanna concentrate on my football an' my school work fer a bit…although you may have to remind me of that if Sara keeps on wearing the short skirts she is an' fixes her hair the way she does….you know her older sister…I think ya dated her at some point…anyway, she's like a miniature version o'her….

_Hopefully that would get Luke smiling. He had had a great time with Sara's older sister before they had broke up….Bo had never found out the reason why they had. Everyone had said that her and Luke were so good together that they seemed joined at the hip, only interested in each other._

Anyway, it was funny you should mention the harmonica….with everything going on I kinda forgot to send you your Christmas present which was exactly that. Ya see, I saw this ol' war movie an' talked to Uncle Jesse about what ta get ya an' he said that this might be something you wanted an' so I kinda had it engraved and wrapped all ready fer Christmas before everything went topsey turvey….an' also, after the last game, the team got their photo taken fer the school newspaper. One o'my new friend's girlfriend's friends works in it an' my friend's girlfriend asked her friend if I could have a copy. And so here it is….see if ya can recognise me. I'll write the answer as to where I am upside down on the reverse of this page fer ya in case ya can't.

How did patrol go by the way?

_An' that was the only sentence he had vowed to put in his letter about the war. He wanted to know what Luke was doing out there in 'Nam…he might not like what the answer would be but he wanted to know. He figured as he guessed Luke must have done, that to truly accept what was going on in Luke's life he had to know about it and deal with it and reading Steve's letters to Pete kinda helped with that._

_Steve always wrote details of what he had been doing, well as many details as he was allowed to give away with the censorship everyone knew were enforced on letter writing back to home, and to see that Pete could deal with that gave Bo the courage to be able to ask Luke. Because now he knew if he needed to talk about what Luke had said, his family but also Pete would help him._

Anyway, I have to go. I hope to hear from you soon Luke. Take care, love you forever brother.

Hugs

Bo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 26, 1969

Dear Bo,

Congratulations there Bo. Got to play in the game, not only that, but help on the winning touchdown, that ain't half bad. Not bad at all. I'm really proud of ya Bo. Really Proud. I bet it was a great pass, sure would have ta an' I'm dang proud of ya.

_The proud had really swelled up in him as he read it. He'd been sitting grinning so big his comrades asked him what his cousin had wrote made him grin that much. By now everyone seemed to know Bo's handwriting from Daisy's, so they took one glance on the paper and knew who's letter he was reading. _

_If it was Daisy, he had all the bachelors crowding in around him to ask if she was still free. _

Well, the part of the game you spent on the bench, remember at least ya got the best view of all on the game. No, I haven't called them, I ain't gonna waste my cookies on yer coach when you do it so much better yourself. I knew they'd realize it as soon as they gave you half a chance, an' I bet they have now.

_He was really grinning big when he read the slight banter. Bo always stuck closer to him than glue around his birthday, and it had already been now, but not when Bo had sent his letter. The poor boy had to be feeling so very alone, and yet he was trying for the banter they usually shared. _

Glad for your sake it ain't raining no more, and no, I ain't gonna tell Uncle Jesse ta let up on ya.

_He grinned to himself again, he loved bantering with Bo, even if it had to be by mail._

Especially not if that's really a yeller sweater like ya say, can't imagine nothing cuter than me little cousin all dressed up like a chicken…. Just be careful no one chases ya like ya always chased them….

_He hoped Bo would know how to take that as a joke. Truth was yellow was a good colour on Bo. _

Well, it's like ya say Bo, Uncle Jesse does it cause he's worried. An' there ain't no getting to old fer it either. He did the same ta me every time I took sick. As fer ya birthday, did it ever cross ya mind Bo, that they might do something just ta cheer ya up?

_This was almost the best letter Bo had sent him so far. It was as if Bo was more happy again, the letter felt more happy, and it made Luke feel more better himself. He loved this side of Bo to distraction. _

Two A's, huh? Can't say I'm surprised. Ya always were both brawns and brains Bo. I didn't doubt for a minute that ya could do it, and I ain't stopped grinning yet that ya did. Yeah, maybe writing letter have helped yer English, wanna help the math? Make a count of all the verbs… That should perk the math up some to. Of course, I reckon that would make ya write very short letters, so maybe not. Just know that I'm so very proud of ya Bo.

_He really was so proud of him, and not serious one bit about the math in the letters. He was just easing Bo because it made him feel so good to know he could again. Bo would graduate as higher than he though, and Luke knew it. _

Glad I could give Pete a bit o' good news. I haven't heard anything about him being moved, but I'm keeping my ears open for news. If he winds up where I am I'm sure gonna let y'all know, an' so's he. Not sure they's want two Hazzard boys too close though, remember all the stuff we put each others up too……

_That should remind Bo of the ruckus he and Steve had raised in school a time or two. The two of them had been called no good trouble makers and even been sent home via the principals office and a call to their parents once or twice._

Okay, I know have the prettiest harmonica I've ever seen, dang it Bo, I hardly dare play this thing with the engraving an' all……

_He just hoped Bo wouldn't read that all, but it had almost made his eyes moist to see what his cousin had done._

…..don't get me wrong there Bo. I love it. I love that ya did this fer me. I've just never seen such a piece before an' I can't believe ya got that fer me. It's amazing Bo, really amazing.

_He touched his shirt pocket where he kept it. He had wanted one he didn't have to be afraid to lose, this one he was terrified of the thought of losing. But he loved how Bo had gotten it for it, and never had he heard an harmonica that sounded better. _

Not really surprising thought, given me little cousin is really amazing himself. Been playing it around the evenings here, an' it's been quite popular. Don't reckon there is no way ta git ya as popular as Daisy, an' sure didn't get ya no marriages proposals, but they's sure appreciated the music.

Thank you so much Bo…

_The photo was in his pack, he was really proud of it and he had spotted Bo right off. _

Thank you for the photo Bo, an' me thanks to yer friend's girlfriend's friend an' everyone along the way. Spotted ya first thing Bo, like I'd need ya ta tell where ya are. Telling ya one thing though, yer gonna want ta keep that uniform, cause when I git back I'm gonna hug yer so hard it's gonna be like being tackled by a semi….

_He was a bit surprised that Bo had asked about the patrol, actually, not a little surprised but a very much surprised. He had thought Bo'd want to stay of that topic, but he guessed that on the other hand Bo might be trying to adept to the situation. He guessed his cousin was scared what answer his question would bring. _

_Maybe Pete was helping him there, and Luke did see it as a good sign that he wanted to know. Maybe it would help him, he hoped so. Bo was a good kid, he didn't want to bring him down. Luke had never really given any of them any details. He told them he had been out, he told them he had been on the base, but never really what he did. Maybe he should have done that? He would however make it a bit like a joke at first. _

The patrol wasn't to bad, at first it was just wet and boring then we kind of run into a hostile. Really small skinny one at that, but a slimy one an' it was really hard ta keep track of where he was. Never seen one that fast Bo, but since there was a good dozen of us we thought we'd be danged if we couldn't take im.

Tell you one thing Bo, we got im' but I'm sure happy Daisy wasn't wi' us, ya know how she hates snakes….

Was one lying on the trail, I thought it was a branch an kinda stepped him on the tail, reckon it riled him up huh, can't say I blame him either. Didn't bit me, but I reckon he was ta busy screaming at me fer that. Anyway, he was going around our feet like crazy, an' everyone was jumping every way cause they's afraid o' im. In the end I hit him over the head.

When we got back one local at the base told me it was a non-venomous one, an' that they's really delicious so we kind of had 'im for dinner an it weren't bad. Don't tell Daisy though, ya know how she's about them 'big worm thingy's' so that had better stay between the two o' us I reckon.

_He was really curious how Bo would take that, but he hoped he would be smiling. He really hoped that he would be smiling. There was one more thing, Bo's birthday present._

I have a birthday present for ya Bo, but it ain't nothing much. See, seems there was a problem somewhere, an because of it we're all well overdue on our pay. Not that I need it much here, an I can mostly get along well without it, was kinda hard ta git ya something nice without it thought, so I'm afraid all yer getting is a bit of carving Luke Duke made cause he was really bored, an' wanted ta git his cousin at least something…

_It was a carving of a soldier, maybe not perfect for Bo, but he had been thinking about his cousin while he made it. Had been thinking about what he meant to him an' not really at all at what he was doing. When it was done, and it was Bo's birthday he just wanted him to have it._

I have to go now too Bo,

I love ya cousin, an' a big hug fer ya,

Luke

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 11, 1969

Dear Luke,

In yer last letter ya said ya weren't no miracle worker…well yer wrong. Bo is just doing wonderful. I know he'll probably tell ya all about it in his letter so I won't say anything…except that I am so proud of him. I know it's all due to how strong he is inside, but I also know where he gets his strength and that's you Luke. He is doing so good.

The game was wonderful…especially Bo's pass. Luke, I wish ya could have seen it! It just was perfect… Bobby didn't even have to reach for it…it just fell, right in his hands… That touchdown ended the game and, although I might have embarrassed Bo a bit, I couldn't help running out there and tackling him in a big hug. He's acting like it's no big deal, but I wish ya could've seen the smile on his face when he saw the front page of the Hazzard Gazette sports section next day: Jacobs/Duke Victory for Hazzard High. There's a nice picture of Bo passing the ball too. Here's the article. I clipped it for ya an' laminated it in the library so if it gets wet out there ya can keep it still. My favorite part of that article ain't the picture… or the play by play. It's the words Duke and Victory side-by-side. It really is one for Bo, in every way.

_She was swelling with pride over her cousin. No one had cheered louder at that pass then she did, and aside from his teammates, no one was quicker to give Bo a victory hug than Daisy. Like she told Luke, the victory wasn't just in the game, and although she didn't mention it, and neither did Bo, she knew he had been thinking the same thing when he picked her up in a hug and swung her around in the middle of the football field. She had cried that night, but no longer tears of sorrow, but tears of joy._

I have a feeling Bo knows somethin's up, but were throwin' him a surprise party in the barn fer his birthday. Just gonna be music…an' food… an' some dancin' on the barn floor… reckon Maudine won't mind too much. What's really funny is that I have girls coming up to me every day, asking if they can come. Our Bo seems t' have caught their eyes. He really is getting' handsomer than ever. We have this little joke between us now…an' since ya like t' know what we say it goes somethin' like this…. The other day I was teasin' him bout the girls giggling around him whenever he walked by…and I said:

Daisy: Ya do look real nice today Bo…

Bo: Thank ya Daisy…

Daisy: In fact if ya weren't my cousin, I'd marry you one day…

Bo: Never stopped anyone in this family before.

He was so serious when he said it… an then he started laughing an so did I… an' now he does it t' me too…I know it don't sound like much, but I wish you knew just how much that meant to me…. kinda like our walks in the rain are a Luke/Daisy thing…this is a Bo/Daisy thing…

… _an' it's precious t' me._

I saved my money an' bought Bo a new football t' practice with around here… 'course Uncle Jesse doesn't have time t' play much in the way of catch, but I'm pretty good with a football if I do say so myself…. an I ain't afraid o' breakin no nail in a tackle either, so I reckon I can fill in as a football partner…least 'til you get back.

_She hoped that would make Luke smile. He had always teased her about being a tom-boy and Daisy had always been proud of it. There wasn't much she couldn't do that the boys could, and there was nothing she wouldn't try. _

I even have an idea fer his cake. I'm gonna make it look like a football field… gonna use licorice t' make the goal posts an' everythin'….I hope he likes it. I heard that if ya wrap cake well, it'll keep in the freezer so I am gonna keep a piece out fer ya… might not be the best by the time ya get here… but it wouldn't seem right t' have a cake without ya havin' a piece… so know that by the time ya get this ya have a piece of chocolate flavored football field waitin fer ya! I'll even try t' save ya a goal post!

I guess this letter is rather Bo-tiful, but I can't help it. I am so very proud of him, I can't help brag a little. I suppose though that since I am writing ya might wanna know what's goin' on with me…

Well, I got a small part in the school play. I don't have many speaking lines, but I do have a part where I faint. Everyone tells me it's really convincing. I guess I'll know opening night. I know one thing Luke…I sure do love performing… I don't care if it's singin', er dancin', er faintin'; there's somethin' bout bein' on stage. I love it. Maybe it's just a pipe dream, but I can't help wish that one day, I might be famous.

_She stopped writing and sighed dreamily, imagining people throwing flowers at her feet as she bowed to her audience. She then shook her head and laughed softly to herself, before continuing._

My classes are goin' real well an' so is everything in general. I didn't make anything explode in Chemistry class so it's been a good week so far.

_The chemistry between her and Tommy Rhubottom had been going well also, until he received his draft notice two months ago. He had always been a friend of Luke's more than hers, since they were the same age, but he had always, since they were very little had a special place in his heart fer Daisy. She smiled remembering how he would bring her suckers or candy from his father's store when he would come over to play with Luke. They had dated a few times, and when he had gotten his draft notice, he had asked Daisy to write to him. She had done so faithfully and in his last letter to her, he confessed that he loved her. She wasn't sure what to think of it… and it was times like this she wished for Luke and a good old-fashioned storm._

Luke, Tommy Rhubottom got drafted a few months ago into the army an' was sent to Nam too. He asked me t' write to him, an' I have been, an' he said somethin' that…well t' tell the truth Luke, it kinda shocked me. He said he loved me. Do you think he really might? You know we dated a few times… but he's so shy… in fact, you know who he reminds me of… Enos Straight! I like him a lot Luke… do ya think…really think he might…love me? I don't know what to think…

Well, that's about all that's going on with me … I love you Luke. Hope you are doing okay. Write soon and take care.

Love you always,

Daisy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 27, 1969

Dear Daisy,

Yea, I did tell ya I ain't no miracle worker, an' I ain't. I'm just yer cousin that cares a whole lot about y'all. That is both, and all three of you. I care about ya an' Uncle Jesse as much as I care about Bo. An' don't cha forget it there Daisy. I'm also very proud of all of you. Especially my two cousins. They're great ones ya know.

Bo told me a bit about the game, but not all, I'm almost wondering if he's starting to develop a streak of modesty there. I hope ya gave him a hug from me too there. Oh, that is neat there in the article. Ya can tell that boy that his pass has been well noted and appreciated over here in Nam too. My buddies here all kinda wanted to read the newspaper clip, so I reckon it means he's celebrated far off from Hazzard too. Ya tell him that Daisy, an' that I'm so very proud of him for managing that.

You know Daisy, I couldn't have cared less for it, I mean, he's my cousin an' I love him, an' I would've loved him just as much if he's just a bench warmer. But to read that article, can't tell ya how proud that makes me feel….. because that is MY cousin there.

_He hoped Daisy would understand what he meant but he was pretty sure she would. Daisy understood him so very well. Sometimes he could open up to her more easily because of the way she responded. He knew he didn't tell them he loved them near often enough, and his show of affection tended to be more of a smart mouth comment. Telling Daisy how he felt about Bo was far easier than writing those same words to Bo. He also wished he could have been there. When he was in high school he had been far to independent for the football team. He was a team member here, in a team where you needed to know you could trust each others to stay alive, but he hadn't been suited for the football field kind of team. Instead he had focused on helping Bo to be able to do that. Bo and he had both wanted to join, but Bo was more suited for it, so Luke had opted for helping Bo learn passes and tackles at home so that he would be good enough for the team when he finally could join._

Guess all the training we did behind the barn him an' me finally paid off huh? You know Daisy, if I close my eyes it's as if I can see him throw that ball.

_He smiled as he read the next part, he had a feeling they were pulling something for Bo. Well, after what he had done he sure deserved the honor. Pulling himself from a deep depression, and then helping with the winning score. That was no small feat, no small feat at all, and Bo deserved the honor. _

Ahh, so that was what y'all were planning... he told me he thought y'all were up to something, but I bet he didn't figure on that. Well, my baby cousin sure deserves it, an' I don't reckon Maudine would mind some company, heck, she might even find someone ta dance wi'. Reckon she' an Cooter would suit each other pretty nice don't ya think?

_He smiled again as it was common practice to tease their friend. Daisy would know he wasn't trying to insult him any more than he was Maudine. It was just a bit of the good natured teasing he missed so much. Like the joke Bo and Daisy had started now. He was smiling over it, but it also made his heart sting because he missed that so much. It hurt to think he was missing out on it. _

Hmm, marry you Daisy, if Bo does that your gonna make a lot o' fellas here lose their hope. They's still hoping I's gonna bring them home wi' me so they's can propose to ya. So don't ya go agreeing to nothing wi' Bo too fast there….

_Oh, he knew she needed Bo/Daisy things, especially since he was not there, but sometimes thinking that he was missing out on those things hurt even so much more than the shrapnel had. He knew he shouldn't be jealous on them, and he was so glad they were safe at home, it was just it had been such a deep reminder of some of the best times in his life. _

You're a good cousin Daisy, getting him the football and all.

_And that was something he should have done he thought as he felt another sting in his chest. When Bo told him he was on the team, that was something he should have done, it seemed he was neglecting in his duties as cousin._

He needs to keep up working on his passes, string up a tire an' make him throw the ball through it, that should help him some, specially if ya give him cookies when he pulls it off, he also needs to work on standing still for the tackles, but that's trickier, and don't let him practice that on ya, he's just a bit ta heavy fer that. Trust me I know, he used me fer that afore, an' I usually had the bruises fer one week at a time.

_Daisy was a great girl, even if there was times when she was more great than girl. She had learnt ta hunt an' drive along wi' the boys, an' it showed. He was just as proud of her as he was of Bo. _

_She was also so witty, like showed so very well with the cake. That was one thing where she clearly stood out from the boys since they couldn't really cook._

Oh, that sounds like a lovely cake there sweetheart. I can just see it. I bet that's gonna have Bo jump fer the rafters when he sees it. A football field, that's amazing. One thing though, I don't reckon there's anyway ta keep it till I git back. Really Daisy, I give it three months afore Bo sniffs it out. Then ya ain't gonna have ta worry about it keeping no more.

_It was a shame though, he loved her cakes, and that was one he would gladly wait four years for if it meant he'd be given a taste of it. _

Congratulations on the school play Daisy, I'd say a fainting role is a big role. Sure's gonna git ya lots an lots o' attention fer it. I know ya love performing Daisy, kinda hard ta forget. I remember a certain girl performed fer me once when I's sick ta keep me company an' keep me from getting bored. So I don't only know ya like it, I know yer good at it too.

As fer famous, I reckon yer good ways there, at least given how popular ya are by the Marines here. Ain't no one can throw flowers far enough ta reach the stage when ya perform from here, but I know a couple of dudes that are sure gonna try. Let me know how it goes, okay?

_He had an idea to do something there, Daisy was taking so good care of Bo and putting so much attention to his football game, someone should do the same for her. _

Glad school is going along nicely. Nothing exploding in Chemistry huh, didn't anyone ever tell ya that's what makes Chemistry fun. Ya should've seen what me an' Steve did here ones. Ever seen that piece o' ceiling don't quite match the rest?

_He pondered Tommy for a moment. He had always been a right down nice lad. Bringing Daisy small treats when he came to the farm to play. He was nice to Bo to, never told him he was too young to play with them, and Luke was never afraid of leaving his younger cousins with him if there was something he had to do._

Tommy always was a good boy Daisy, I'm glad yer writing him cause I don't think there's to many others do. I just ain't sure what ta tell ya. He might, he really might, an' it might be he found it easier ta tell ya from afar, for yea, that boy's about as shy as Enos. Thing is, sometimes ya think something means so much more to ya then it does if its far away. What I'm saying Daisy, just be careful, don't swear yer love fer ever just yet, he's a good kid, but ya need ta be sure about those things.

One more thing afore I go Daisy, found something a few days ago, made me think o' me Daisy, so I's sending it back to ya. Almost as pretty as ya, ya know….

_It was a flower, just a small one. They had been caught in an area with the bombs dropping thought there was no way he was going to tell Daisy that. With dirt showering them and their ears ringing from the explosions they had finally looked up to see a field full of craters. Devastated and destroyed, yet when Luke looked around it he had seen one flower undisturbed by the utter destruction. Standing there as beautiful. He wanted to send it to Daisy, because he was amazed that something so small and fragile could withstand such destruction. It amazed him, and it gave him hope. _

I have to go now Daisy, but know that I love you dear cousin….

Love you,

Luke


	9. May

May 11th 1969

Hey Luke,

Well if'n ya liked the fact I played fer a few minutes in a game Luke yer gonna hit the sky an' beyond when ya hear this. I actually played as linebacker for the whole game yesterday against the Chickasaw county team! I couldn't believe it when Coach tol' me I was back in my position again. Mind you, I guess the fact that Stuart quit the team kinda puts a downer on it…his family's moving away from here 'cause his brother had ta come back early from war 'cause of some injury…an' the reception round here didn't seem too good…

You know Luke, you think that people'd be relieved when their citizens come back but…I guess everyone's gone as mad about their own kin as I did about you. They see it as ain't fair that he gets to come home but their loved ones don't if'n they get injured. O'course it was only a minority o'people who felt that way Luke, so many o'us were supportive an' all but….who'd have guessed such a minority of Hazzard would 'cause so much hurt…guess it ain't just me that had a hard time with this…

_He had known that all along really, known that he wasn't the only one who was missing someone something fierce. But then again, when you're so consumed by a grief and feel as if the world has just slipped out from under your feet you don't tend to recognize anyone else's feelings but your own. _

Anyway…sorry I didn't mean for this to start off like that. The sweater really was bright yellow an' while no one else seemed to chase me around like a chicken, our own lil' chicken's kinda decided to get their own back fer the years of apparent 'hell' I gave 'em. Seriously Luke I don't understand why they an' everyone else got so mad…way I see it they could use the exercise!

_The issue of Bo chasing the chickens, although that had basically stopped nearly 5 years ago now, was still a long standing joke of the family. No matter how many times anyone told him not to chase them, to leave them in peace he just didn't listen an' every member of his family had always talked about them getting their revenge some day. _

Uncle Jesse's finally eased up on me now an' Daisy's quit her protective phase as well…at least until I get battered in a football game…Daisy came to the one yesterday and was kinda a bit freaked when she saw someone get tackled and carted off the pitch in a stretcher. The guy's alright…it kinda worried her a little bit is all.

My birthday was fun this year Luke, wasn't the same without ya there an' it won't be till ya come home again, but Daisy an' Jesse threw a surprise party fer me in the barn with the whole football team there an' some o'the other people from around town I know. The uniform ya mentioned by the way, I wouldn't be able to keep. Did ya notice in the picture that it looks kinda big fer me? Well I don't have ta worry about that anymore, cause the team brought me my very own uniform! S'got my name an' number on it an' everythin', plus a proper helmet an' pads an' everythin'!

_It really was a great uniform, an' when he had unwrapped it the team had bundled him in it straight away and it had resulted in it having to be washed on account of they had all started a mini game in their backyard. Even now he still grinned when he thought about it, because it was so much fun._

We ended up having a mini football game in the yard…don't reckon the chickens were none to happy about that neither….nor was Uncle Jesse when Bobby tackled me through the fence either….I spent an entire week after school fixing that dang thing….I reckon ya need to teach me that stuff again….either I's forgotten it or I just weren't listenin' the first time around….probably the latter.

Daisy an' Uncle Jesse's presents were fantastic too. Daisy got me my own football which was immediately put to good use an' some new football socks. Uncle Jesse got me some new strings fer my guitar seein' as I kinda wore 'em out durin' my time in bed an' he also got me some new pads o'paper an' some pens so I's can keep writin' ta ya! The party was the main present from the both o'them though Luke an' it really was so much fun. Once the pictures get back I'll send ya a couple!

_Bo looked up from his writing and picked up the small wooden soldier from its spot on the table where he had opened his letter. It really was amazing, Luke could work wonders with a knife and a bit of wood, and while he said it was only something he made because he was bored, it still looked so amazing and the details on it were so fine. A lot of effort had gone into it, Bo knew, and he was so very proud that even through everything that was happening, Luke could still find the time to make him something. _

You know cousin, you keep saying that you're so proud of me….to be honest, I reckon I'm more proud of you. This little soldier was the best present I've got for my birthday Luke, it really is. An' I don't give a monkey's if you only made it because you were bored and wanted to at least send me something. The effort that you's obviously put into it an' the fact that ya could find the time to make me something is worth so much more than anything you could ever buy me Luke. It's gonna be put pride o'place on our shelf an' ain't gonna move. I couldn't bare it if somethin' happened to it.

Steve ain't said nothing more about movin' closer…his platoon got in a nasty fight the other day though apparently, lost a few men. He's alright. Still battalin' through an' all…it'll be so cool if'n ya two do meet up again. I mean, not in the place yer in an' not under the circumstances….but bein' with someone ya know would help wouldn't it….then maybe ya can teach yer new buddies some ol' tricks…really liven things up a bit.

_Bo had to admit, it did hurt that he didn't have Luke to create trouble with around school anymore. Sure Pete was always willin' an' he had very nearly been caught with him creatin' said trouble…but since the whole promise with Luke that he would do better, he hadn't dared to create anymore fuss than he had done when he had first started the school year. He was more interested in football now and staying on the team…in getting the high grades he wanted Luke to be proud of. _

By the way…what on earth did ya do to Sara's sister? Me an' Sara finally got hooked up tagether….an' when she found out apparently she hit the roof an' so did her daddy! 'Course that ain't what's botherin' me….its when her older sister comes up an' starts makin' threats that I's get a little bit worried….is there somethin' you been hidin' from me cousin?

As fer the harmonica Luke, like I said, s'just a little thing I had engraved. It really wasn't that special when I brought it, but the guy I went to made it shine up a bit better. An' I know you wanted one ya weren't afraid to loose, so I just have ta let ya know, even though I was gonna surprise ya with it, that I brought another one and had that one engraved too so if'n ya do lose it, its still here back home waitin' fer ya.

I'm glad I could help show the world yer musical talents as well Luke. I know how much yer music playin' has helped me over the years an' now I guess its time fer ya to play big brother to some other people, help them through the rough times huh? An' I have to say I'm kinda relieved that I ain't got no marriage proposals…I'd be kinda afraid if'n I did have. Heard about Daisy's marriage proposals though….that had me laughin' fer hours….Daisy didn't take too kindly to the jokes I made though….I only just narrowly escaped a very large bump on the top of my head. Guess the new helmet an' pads fer football's gonna come in handy in more ways than one.

_When Luke had started to mention the patrol, Bo had been really worried….until Luke had revealed who the real 'enemy' was….there was a few moments of silence an' then Jesse had looked in on him worriedly as he burst into peels of laughter. He had been so nervous about reading that bit…a few of the things he had read from Steve's letters had scared him witless…but he should have known better than to expect Luke to tell him the details without easing him into it first. _

Thanks for the snake incident report Luke, sure did make me laugh…though Uncle Jesse reckoned I lost my marbles again for a minute there…I was laughing so hard when I realised what ya meant he came in an' asked if I was feelin' okay. The trouble came when Daisy asked what I was laughing about….I tol' her it was something she didn't want to know an' fer some reason she didn't question it.

Ya know she's been real low even after yer phone call. She's cheered up loads more since then Luke according to Uncle Jesse….but the thing is she ain't as perky any more an' I know that we ain't gonna be until we's properly adjusted to this an' all….but she's really worryin' me cousin. I reckon maybe its her kinda 'turn' ta be the one missin' ya so bad….I know a few o'the guys have already asked me to set them up with her…but I don't wanna do that to her without asking her if she wants anyone first…thing is I'm too scared to ask her in case I get a bad reaction or somethin'. I would have taken her walking in the rain but with Uncle Jesse's rules an' now with football practise an' all its kinda hard to find the time to corner her about it.

Her birthday's coming up soon Luke, an' I ain't never been good at buying her presents. S'why I always appear to sponge off your birthday presents to her, get her a joint one with you because you always seem to know…ya couldn't give me a small hint as to what I can get her do you?

Oh dang, I really gotta get moving. Bobby's house party's in half an hour an' I still gotta get changed yet an' get over there. Sara's gonna be over there as well…Sorry cousin, but if'n I wanna make it in time I gotta love ya an leave ya. Send me a pic of you as soon as ya can Luke with yer military haircut…s'gonna be weird seein' ya without yer curly black mop.

Take care brother an' be sure ta write me as soon as ya can.

Love

Bo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 27, 1969

Dear Bo,

Yeeee hawwww! My little cousin in a game! Against Chickasaw too huh, not bad. They's can git pretty nasty there. I don't care why they's put ya there Bo, I'm really proud of you. Okay, so how many passes cousin, tackles, scores? I wanna know here. My cousin is the linebacker of the high school team, ya know.

Sorry 'bout Stuart though. I really am. Don't let Uncle Jesse know I used the word, but there's always gonna be bastards Bo, everywhere ya go. Hazzard ain't no different. Bo, some guys that leave here ain't too good off. They's hurt pretty bad, and sometimes it's harder ta go back to people ya know then, because yer afraid they's gonna be looking at ya different. It's hard ta tell how someone's gonna react Bo. I just hope it turns out well fer them.

_He rubbed a hand over his face, afraid of how they would be looking at you, that sure was true. He had a scar or two already and he was worried how Bo would react to seeing them. He didn't want nobody's pity for it. He was angry at people who scorned the soldiers. Okay, so not even he liked this war, he sure didn't, but for people who were safe at home to take it out on the ones returned hurt. That really made him sick. Those boys were drafted, they got ordered to go, they got hurt, and people who had never been under enemy fire saw fit to make their life a living hell. Well, as far as Luke was concerned, that was where they could all go. _

Still picturing you in that yeller thing Bo, must've been a pretty sight. An' I don't blame them chickens one bit fer giving ya yer due. Ya chased them around good there, an' exercising them ain't no good excuse either.

_Bo had always chased them, Luke had wished he could a few times but by then he was already counted on to being the responsible one. So Bo had chased the chickens and Luke had chased Bo a time or two. _

I'm glad Uncle Jesse eased up, reckon he's had enough o' arguing wi' ya. I bet they ain't gonna like it none seeing yer getting tackled, but they'll get used to it. Never fun seeing anyone get hurt in a friendly game, but they'll get used ta seeing ya go down.

_He smiled at what he said about the party since he had already known some of it. It was just so much better to read Bo's thoughts about how it had been afterwards._

Um, surprise party huh, I bet that took you by surprise. Well, now that you mention it, I didn't wanna say anything, but ya kinda looked like a kid dressed up in big brothers football uniform…

_He hoped Bo would smile at that, he'd know that Luke was teasing him as he should_

….I bet yer new one fits better. Really glad ya got a proper one, tends ta help. Oh Bo, ya really do manage it don't cha. I sure do hope no one had the bright idea ta use the eggs fer balls though, or the chickens. Them poor things've suffered enough from ya. Sounds like Bobby should've helped ya fix the fence, but on the other hand, that kinda work is gonna give ya muscles yer gonna use on the field.

_Bo pondering what he had been teaching him, why did that sting so bad?_

I reckon ya listened to me more than ya thought Bo. But remember, yer used ta playing tha' wi' me. Ya know me moves an' all, ya don't know theirs. All ya need ta do is ta adapt yer technique some.

Glad ya liked the ball Daisy gave ya, hope ya play some wi' her. I reckon the two o' ya could have some fun if ya did. Don't' reckon guitar strings is ever bad, ya always broke more than me. An' I sure do hope yer making good use of that there paper ya hear…

_He sure did, he missed his cousin so bad, so very bad. He wanted Bo, he wanted him, even if all he could have was words on paper, but then he wanted a lot of them. _

I am proud of ya Bo, more than ya can think. I was thinking about ya when I sat carving, reckon that's why I sent it too ya. Seemed only right in some way. I'm glad ya like it Bo, but I wouldn't know me wood whittling skills were worth no place o' honor ya know.

Yeah, I wouldn't mind having Steve closer, not at all. Having friends helps, but I still say there are some here ain't gonna like it. Don't reckon we need much help fer the tricks though, but if ya ever let slip who's put some sprinkle o' gunpowder on the kitchen stove here, then I's gonna tell Daisy who's t'was hung her unmentionables outside once when Steve came over.

_He and Steve had created quite a ruckus in school at times, as had he and Bo. They had used different means but the result had been the same. First detention an' then a good whooping. It had been worth it most of the time though. Only time it wasn't was when they got caught before the fun started. _

_He had to smile a little, Sara huh, well, Luke had had a few nice time with her sister. _

Oh, so they still remember me there huh? Well, ya know I's hung out wi her sister. Don't think ya know her pa let me have a taste o' rock salt huh? I kinda brought her home a bit late from a date, an' well, she was kinda mad at me at the time. She had thought we's going steady, but I didn't all agree wi' that. So when I brought her home she made enough of a scene that I wound up with a backside filled with rock salt. Kinda tried ta keep it from Uncle Jesse, but I don't know if it worked or not, he's always known more than ya thought.

_He patted the pocket where he kept the harmonica, like he often did when he thoughtabout his cousin. _

Cousin, Bo, right now I think that there harmonica is the most prized thing I have here. I couldn't stand the thought of losing it no matter what ya say. Not only has it helped us all ta pas the evenings, but even when we have ta be really quiet like I'll be holding it an' think about ya.

_Dang it, he was getting to emotional there, he didn't want Bo to worry that he was cracking up or anything. He couldn't let Bo worry about him when the boy was just cheering up. It was high time to change the subject._

Oh Bo, don't ya know how dangerous Daisy can be wi' a spatula? Quite lethal, I assure ya that. Don't even let her get hold of the dough pin or she'll land ya a concussion, trust me I know. She does seem ta be up a proposal or two even now though.

_At least it seemed it had worked what he had done writing Bo about the patrol. At least that was a good thing. Oh, he knew he had probably scared him with the first words, and he was worried he'd make him think it would always be a joke. But it was the best he could do. _

Happy ta tell ya about that little thing. Tell ya what though, when that there thing started wriggling around me boot like crazy I's about ready ta jump put o' me own skin. Dang, he gave us all a scare, but he was kinda tasty even though it'd surprise ya.

_Daisy, he hoped he hadn't said anything to bring her down in his letter. He would hate to make her sad when she was so great to him. _

I don't all know about Daisy Bo. It's kinda hard fer me ta tell. But please Bo, take the time ta do something wi' her. Go jump in the hay, take her fishing or play football wi' her. Just do something wi her.

I know her birthday is coming up, an' I know that figuring presents wasn't really yer strong side. Okay Bo, since I wasn't sure if I'd git me pay in time fer getting her something or not I kinda figured I'd do her a carving too. It's a spoon an' that thing there on the side o' the handle is supposed ta be two goats. Why don't ya figure on that, git here something ta go wi' it an' wrap them both up nice. Maybe some ribbons or something, ya know she likes those.

I sure hope ya have a good time at that party Bo, I'd tell ya ta give Sara me best, but maybe t'would be a better idea not ta do that. Just have a good time.

_He swallowed hard. Dang it Bo, why'd ya have ta ask fer that…Bo wanted a picture of him in his military haircut and he didn't want him to have that. There was the scare from the shrapnel, an angry red line just at the hairline between his temple and forehead. It didn't really bother him, and it would fade with time. It was only because it was fresh it showed. With time and with some longer hair no one would know. It was just Bo who had to ask. Yet Luke could never deny his baby cousin anything. He had gotten the photo for him, and he had made sure he made a salute on it. Covering the view of the scar with his hand. That way Bo wouldn't have ta see it. He had studied the photo closely before he slid it into the envelope, it didn't show, and Bo would get his wish. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his baby cousin._

Okay cousin, ya wanted a photo of a crew cut marine, well, now that ya's got it ya had better not come wi' any smart mouth comments about how silly it looks. I'm quite aware of that on me own.

I'll write ya again as soon as I can Bo, ya can be sure o' that.

I love ya little brother,

Love Luke

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 11, 1969

Dear Luke,

_Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she lay on her bed, door to her room closed, playing every slow, sad song she knew over and over. There had never been a time when she didn't want to write Luke. But Bo was mailing his letter tomorrow… and Luke would worry if he didn't get one from Daisy too. Well, she'd write… like she promised she would… but she wasn't going to write much… not today._

How are you? I hope yer ok.

_He's gotta be doin' better than me, she thought. _

Bo is doing great… and Uncle Jesse's doin' real fine too. The crops are all planted now… so he's mighty relieved 'bout that… an' with all the rain we been getting, we should eat high on the hog come winter.

_It had been raining a lot. It was a mixed blessing really. It was great for the crops, but it sure made her think about Luke a whole lot more… and today…she looked out the window at the gray sky; today the heavens seemed to be crying with her._

The play went fine. It really was no big part er anythin'… in fact, it was only one scene…but I fainted good; even got some people worried that it was real.

_It wasn't real, not exactly… but there, under the heat of the lights, and having not been eating well, she couldn't exactly say it was fake either. When the curtain had closed on the scene, and her friends had gathered round her to tell her how convincing she had been, she wasn't able to get up. The escape from reality had been too nice and too peaceful. It would have scared Bo, and she was glad neither he nor Uncle Jesse had seen the backstage goings-on. Daisy, on the other hand hadn't been frightened by it at all. She had welcomed it. She had played it off as stage-fright, but truth was, it wasn't acting that scared her… it was living._

Bo's party went well too. I saved ya a piece of cake anyway an' I'm gonna ask Miz Tizdale if she'll keep it in her freezer fer ya. No sense temptin' Bo.

_And that was about all the joke she could muster. She felt her tears starting to flow heavier and she turned up the radio, drowning her cries with music. _

_She picked up the flower Luke had sent in his last letter and fingered it lovingly, watering it with her tears as she did so._

The flower is beautiful, Luke. Thank ya.

_It was hard to believe anything so beautiful could grow in such a horrible, God-forsaken place._

_She had received another letter from Tommy just a week ago. She took it out and read it again for the hundredth time. Tommy had always been an optimist, so full of hope and promise. He had sent Daisy his rifle expert award. It really wasn't more than a medal, he had explained, but he wanted to assure her that he knew how to handle a gun… and, that, like Luke, he would come home._

_She got word at school a few days ago that Tommy was keeping his word. Hhe would be coming home… but not alive._

_It was all she could do to keep from screaming as she lifted the medal from her lap and clutched it to her heart. _

_She'd give anything to have Luke hold her right now and tell her everything was gonna be okay, but that was impossible. She hated to concern Bo… and Jesse… he had enough to worry about, without adding her to it, so she had said nothing. She imagined Bo had heard about Tommy… and since Uncle Jesse and Mr. Rhuebottom were friends it was likely he knew, or would know. But they didn't know Tommy like she did…or Luke._

_Luke… he would want to know. Tommy had been his friend. She hated to be the one to do it, but Luke would want to know._

Luke, I have some news for you. Promise me you won't let this make ya lose focus or let down yer guard…

_I can't lose you too._

_She swallowed, trying to make herself write the words. Her hands had been shaking throughout the letter, but now… now it was all she could do to write at all. Tommy was… she couldn't say it._

Tommy's coming home Luke.

_Tears were pouring from her eyes as she thought of Tommy. In his letter he had explained that he was about to go on a mission and that he wanted to write now, because he didn't know when he'd get another chance. He had her school picture, he said, and was taking it with him. The letter was dated April 24th… the day before he was killed._

_She sat for a moment, arms wrapped around her knees trying to gain control of herself as she stared at Tommy's picture that he had given her in a previous letter. He looked like a little boy dressed up and playing soldier…handsome but not old enough…not old enough to die._

It was enemy fire, I guess…

_She didn't guess. She knew. She had cornered Tommy's cousin after school and begged him to tell her the details. It was something she had to know._

… an ambush… their unit had been attacked while on a stake-out. Tommy was shot twice.

_That was all she could say about Tommy right now. _

The wake will be in a couple of weeks.

_She didn't want to go. She didn't even want to think about it._

Luke…I miss you so much.

_She could hold it back no longer. Taking her moist pillow, she curled up on the bed and cried her heart out. She could hear Bo knocking softly on the door, asking if he could come in, but she didn't answer. She just wanted to be alone with her tears._

_She needed Luke now, more than ever before. He had always been the one who knew just what to do… the one with the plan… and if Daisy was hurting, she instinctively turned to her big brother Luke, even more so than to Jesse. And he always had made things better, even if all he did was hold her while she cried. _

_There was so much she longed to talk with him about… how she couldn't eat…couldn't sleep. Nightmares had been haunting her ever since Luke had left for the Marine's, though she kept them to herself. Now though, since Tommy, they played through her head in the day time too, tormenting her. _

_She sobbed trying to imagine that Luke was holding her, like old times. It didn't work, not even when she substituted the pillow for Luke's stuffed Billy goat. It just wasn't the same. _

_There were things she needed to talk to him about. She didn't want to hurt him… didn't want to scare him either, but she needed him so much right now…so much…_

Oh God Luke…I wish you were here…

I love you,

Daisy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 28, 1969

Dear Daisy,

_Luke stretched out on his bunk to write the letter. Stretching out meant risking to fall out of on about all sides, but, you got used to that pretty fast and then it was almost not a problem anymore. He had a box beside him on the floor, and as soon as he had added in the letter he would send it home. _

I'm fine Daisy, don't you worry none about me. ¨

_He sighed and dropped his head for a moment. Nam was starting to get to him and wear at him. The ones who had been there longer said it happened to everyone. That he was holding up fine, but right now he wasn't sure if he had ever felt this depressed. The only thing he could do was try to stick it out, keep thinking about Daisy and Bo, the reasons why he was gonna pull through. _

Glad to hear that the crops are in the ground, I always used to love seeing the look on Uncle Jesse's face right down after he got it done. When he'd stand on the porch and look out over the fields with that smile on his face, and he'd say that it was in the good lords hands now. Every time it rained when he did that it felt as if it was the good lord was telling him not to worry, cause he had it all in hand.

I'm really glad to hear that Bo's doing better too. Thank you for taking such good care of him Daisy, there are times I think yer doing that better than me.

_He sighed softly, he missed them both so much right now. _

I'm glad to hear about the play Daisy, I reckon ya stole hearts there, ya always did. I don't care how long it was, ya was there; I know who I'd cheer for. I bet you did scare a few of them good too.

I wish I could have been there Daisy, sit there on one of them dang hard seats and watch, knowing how proud I was of my cousin and hand her the flowers after it. Well, I am dang proud of ya, an' always will be, and… here ya have yer flowers. Wasn't just me either, was all o' them guys I'm telling ya wanna propose. We picked them afore and dried them so they wouldn't spoil on the way to ya.  
_  
That was why he had to send a box, because as large as it was, it was filled with dried flowers. Handfuls of flowers tied of with ribbons or strings depending on what they had at hand. It really was pretty much everyone who had eaten Daisy's cookies that had gathered them. Luke hadn't even asked them too. Once his few closest friends were told why he was picking flowers, they had joined in, and well… their superiors had thought that their Marines had suddenly gone crazy when there were flowers hanging to dry on pretty much every bunk. In the end he had explained to one of them._

The rose is from my staff sergeant. I reckon he swiped it off the officers' club or something. The rest of us had ta git ours from the wild.

Oh, poor Bo. While I reckon ya know how happy I am the party went good, the poor boy is missing out on the cake. Hasn't he noticed that there is a piece unaccounted for yet? He used to be able to tell that sort of thing.

_The letter was tearstained and Luke brushed against it. It seemed Daisy wasn't too good, and he just wished to gather her in a hug and comfort her. It was his duty to take care of them after all. _

I'm glad ya liked the flower Daisy, when I saw it ya were the first I thought of, so I wanted ya ta have it.

_He really wished he could hug her now, hug her and let her cry, she needed it really bad that was for sure. Maybe Daisy hadn't planned to marry Tommy just yet, but she had for sure liked him and taken his words to heart. _

I'm so sorry Daisy, I know words ain't worth nothing really, but god I'm sorry.

_  
What scared him in a way was that even in so misery she wanted hm to promise that he'd be okay from it. Right now that wasn't important. His cousin was suffering and nothing else mattered all that much. _

I already knew about Tommy, Daisy. I'm really sorry, I know they were ambushed. They called out fer help as soon as they knew it, but I reckon it wasn't soon enough. Well, it saved some of them fer sure, just not Tommy.

_He wasn't sure how to tell her this, or if he should, but he just could not leave it out. He couldn't keep from her how much he already knew._

We we're called out, an' when we got there I didn't really see much of them. We were all focused on the enemy.

_Hiding in the undergrowth and trying to get the ones firing at their comrades before all of them were killed. Only once the enemy was driven off did they see the whole damage. By that time Luke was used to seeing dead men in uniforms, all kind of them, or so he thought. Not all, he was wrong; there is no such thing as being used to seeing friends shot. _

I found Tommy there. I didn't even know they were going to be there. I don't know if it helps any at all, but at least there was another Hazzard boy with him when he died.

_He couldn't bear to write the words that he had been holding him as he died. He doubted that Daisy would miss what the Hazzard boy meant, but he just couldn't write it. He had no idea of how he got back to the base after that; someone had taken him by the sleeve to make sure he got back to the base with them. He didn't remember anything until the day after when a superior had asked him to write a few lines to the poor boy's family since he obviously knew him. When he added the question if he had a sweetheart Luke had broke and stuttered out that it was his sister. _

_That was when he discovered why a sergeant was said to be as cold as ice and have a heart as warm as fire. He had sat down with Luke and talked with him, tried to help him. Taken him off duty for a day and talked with him until he stopped blaming himself for Tommy's death. _

_At first he had, thinking that if they had gotten there earlier, if he had gone down to them, maybe he could have saved him. He still wished it, but he didn't think it was his fault anymore. _

_He also had a new found respect for his sergeant, as did the rest of the men. _

I miss ya too Daisy, so very much. Ya mean so very much ta me. So very much…

No one ever had a better little sister than I do.

I love ya Daisy, more and more each day,

Luke


	10. June

June 10th 1969

Hey Luke,

Smart mouthed comments…me? Luke I'm insulted you think of me that way…I would never tease you about how now instead of being a mop you look like a toilet brush…well not much anyways.

_He hoped that would make Luke laugh…he could kind of tell from some small things in Luke's letter that Luke needed cheering up. The hints were never obvious and Luke probably didn't even mean to put them there…..but somehow he was getting the feeling that Luke wasn't doing as okay as he tried to make out._

The game wasn't really all that special Luke, just the same as any other game you's seen really. Just because I's linebacker doesn't make it anymore special…we're all a team and if we win, we win as a team not just 'cause of one person. I made a few tackles, hit a few passes but it there was nothing particularly special about it. Same as last weeks game, nothing special at all.

_Okay in reality he was so very pleased with himself, he had scored two touchdowns and tackled one of the biggest guys on the Chickasaw team, but for some reason he really didn't want to brag about it. Since joining the team he had really got a sense of what teamwork was, and he knew that without the team there would be no passes, tackles or touchdowns._

Stuart actually called me from his new place, said that he was doing well…in fact the main reason he called was to talk about his brother….you know its weird. Suddenly when you have something in common with someone, it don't matter about age or distance….we talked for hours which irritated Uncle Jesse and Daisy a bit….but I helped him a lot he said and he helped me too…I understand more now Luke…understand what your going through and why I really felt the way I did.

_The phone calls with Stuart were amazing. He never really considered him and Stuart as best friends at all, in fact they had rarely ever talked for very long unless it was about football….but Stuart said he had needed someone to talk to, someone who could understand how he felt and Bo was the only one he trusted could help. _

Oh god Luke I can't believe you read that wrong….I'm so sorry. I meant listening to you about how to fix things like fences! I remember everything you ever taught me about football and the small things you've been teaching me about fixing machinery, I've always remembered those kind of things…and all the advice you've given me over the years. Luke I practically always remember what you teach me….its just sometimes when things are boring….like mending a fence…I zone out. It's nothing against you Luke…I do it to lots of people…even Uncle Jesse although the threat of a switching usually remedies that.

Bobby did offer to fix the fence with me, but Uncle Jesse refused to let him. He said that I was the one who started the game of football in the first place so I was responsible….I think he regretted that when he saw the state I left the fence in

AFTER I fixed it.

_Bo chuckled to himself, the fence really was in a worse condition than when it had been broken. Eventually Jesse had resigned to fixing it himself and made him do extra chores instead, which Bo saw as a good enough compromise, they came far easier now that he had more strength to do the heavier ones._

_But now here was a problem….Daisy…_

Luke….Daisy's taking this thing about Tommy real hard. I read your letter to her….that must have been so awful Luke. I know I'll never understand properly Luke because you're actually going through it but….but I want to help Luke…I know you ain't exactly feeling wonderful, heck who would be….but after everything you've done for me I want you to know it works two ways. If you need help….if you need to talk Luke….I'm only a letter away cousin….

I've been taking care of Daisy as best I can….the play she was in was real good an'…Luke I'm not entirely sure that Daisy was faking fainting. You could say that was just good acting an' all….but it really didn't look it to me…heck I's fainted enough to know what you feel like afterwards. I went into her room while he was writing the letter back to you….an' she was just crying so hard….an' we got into an argument…

_Well actually….it was more like a truth telling session that neither he or Daisy agreed on…all they had both done was tell the truth about how they had felt and had resulted in both just getting angry at each other._

You know I'll never ever understand girls Luke…but eventually me and Daisy got it sorted out. I took her outside to play some football…you know that girl can be real sneaky. I reckon she could join the football team and take over my position if she tried…everything was real great and I managed to help her for a while until…until we saw that dang military plane and she thought it might be Tommy coming home. Then she went off on one again and all I could do was hold her….jus' let her cry…heck Luke I've never been more scared.

What am I meant to do Luke….her birthday's coming up but I really don't think she cares. She seems better….I mean after the few hours crying session behind the barn she seemed much better and starting to come to terms with it I guess….but what if something happens on her birthday that starts it off again? That's one of the reasons we're not having a big party for her….in case she can't stand to be around other people. I'm inviting a couple of my friend's…Pete included of course…and a couple of Daisy's friends….but that's it. And she knows about it….although she won't tell me what she really thinks about having one…she's as bad as you about telling me how she feels sometimes, really she is. I got her the ribbons like you said I should Luke…and a Johnny Cash record as well that she's wanted…granted I had to borrow some money from my team mates to do it but they didn't seem to mind.

_It hurt him….it was horrible to think that while he trusted his cousins to listen to his problems and help him through the tough times he was going through….that trust didn't seem to be able to work in reverse. It really wasn't that great being the youngest in the family sometimes. Everyone seemed to assume that because he was so young he wouldn't understand what they were going through…wouldn't understand how they felt. Well how was that supposed to happen if they wouldn't help him to understand?_

_He shook himself quickly from those thoughts; once again realising his letter had taken a turn he hadn't meant it to. He only meant to let Luke know a little about Daisy, but somehow when he was writing to Luke it was like he was talking to him and the words just seemed to flow from his mind onto the paper._

Anyway, tell me more about these pranks! Gunpowder on the kitchen stove? Bet that caused one pretty bonfire hey to whoever thought of that and was brave enough to carry it out.

_Of course he knew it was Luke who had done it, probably with some of his buddies…but he knew better than to say so….it was little disturbing that he couldn't talk with Luke as personally as he could in real life….Luke had warned him before he had left about censorship…and so he had to be careful what he wrote._

And boy yeah does Sara's sister and her parent's remember you. It seems okay now though, they've met me and they trust me. I've just got to be more careful about what I say to her than you were with her sister.

The paper certainly is coming in useful for writing to you Luke, and I swear I will never stop writing so long as I can. Even if I break my wrist or something and can't write with my hands I guess I'll just start learning to write with my toes….I have heard people can do that…that would be so cool to be able to do. Ya reckon I could manage it cousin?

I guess I'll also be having more time to write to you as well Luke….you remember I said I was going to a party last time I wrote ya? Well….it was a heck of a party, so much fun with the whole team and Sara there too….except for the fact that it was a senior party and….his parents weren't there. He broke out the beer…and I had some….and boy was Uncle Jesse mad when I got dropped off later than I said I would be completely out of my head. I still can't sit down properly at this moment in time Luke…I'm lying on my front in bed writing this to ya.

_Bo couldn't help but chuckle. Despite getting a switching, the party had been great fun and he had even made sure Sara had got home alright….that was before he had gotten drunk. She had asked Bo to walk her home early on in the party and he had agreed, taking her home but then returning to the party._

I don't think I'll be too inclined to do that again in a hurry….I didn't even have THAT many beers to be honest…only 6 or 7…

I love the picture of you look I really do and as I promised here are some pictures from my birthday party. We have copies of them here, I got a whole other set printed off just for you and Daisy showed me how to cover them with this stuff so they won't get ruined if it gets wetter out there. How she knew how to do that I don't know but it is really cool.

Hope you write back soon Luke, take care.

Lots of Love

Bo

xxxx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 25, 1969

Dear Bo,

Yes Bo, smart mouth comments exactly like those. If ya did, I might see fit to mention that at least I don't spend half an hour grooming a bird nest every morning like someone I know.

_He could tell that Bo was only teasing him, and he really appreciated the effort. Crew cuts wasn't something he was fond of though. He would gladly have gone without it. Nothing to do about it thought, and at least Bo was making jokes again. _

Oh, so the game wasn't special, I guess that means that Uncle Jesse's crawdad bisque was just like any other bisque as well then. Come on Bo, I do nothing but wait for yer letters, take the opportunity to brag a bit. I don't mind. If you feel good about what ya did, then tell me about it. Heck cousin, I wouldn't mind five pages all bragging if it came down to it. I enjoy reading about your achievements.

_Bo was maturing to some extent it seemed. A year ago he would have written five pages but it didn't seem as if he was holding back. It seemed more as if he had grown to think past his own achievements and had started to think more about the team efforts involved. While it made Luke even more proud of him, he really did want to read about what Bo did. _

I'm glad Stuart was able to talk with you Bo, really happy. He needs some support I reckon and I'm really happy that you could give it to him. I hope you can talk with him again. It can't be easy for him, but yeah, I reckon it helps him to know that ya understand.

_He knew that while Stuart and Bo had never minded talking with each others they had never really been friends. They were just good pals in school that enjoyed each others company every once in a while. _

I read it wrong huh, sorry 'bout that. So ya mean to say ya were actually listening when I tried to tell ya how ta mend a fence. I was never all sure ya know. Kinda hard ta tell at times. Trust me Bo, I know what happens when ya git bored doing something, an' I know what ya can do when ya want to.

Well, it was nice of Bobby, an' while I understand why Uncle Jesse didn't let him, I kinda think he should have. But only cause of I really think it was a team efforts of sorts. An' why don't I have any trouble it was almost worse when ya had fixed it. I am gonna say one thing thought, if ya are gonna do something, why not do it good. If ya had, maybe next time Uncle Jesse would allow yer buddies ta help mending.

Yeah, I guess I knew she'd be taking it hard. It ain't easy for her Bo. It really isn't easy. Oh Bo, don't ya know how much yer helping both me an' Daisy. Just cause yer here wi' us an' are our baby cousin. Bo I know yer here but ya don't have ta worry about me. Just take care of Daisy cause she's sure gonna need it. I don't know about the play Bo, I'd have ta be there ta know about that. Bo, ya know how ya felt, now Daisy's feeling much the same way. I need ya to be there for her. Try to think what she'd want ya to do. Be there for her, try ta help her, please Bo. I don't want ya to think it's all your responsibility, that ya have ta do everything because ya don't. I only want ya to try an' be there for her if she needs it, even if she don't know she does.

Oh Bo, don't worry, Daisy won't steal your position on the team. Trust me she will not, but I think that she'd be really happy if you did that... a way to spend more time with her.

_That was one of the things he missed the most with Bo. That part of their relationship. It wasn't so long ago since some of them had started a football game on the base but it hadn't been the same as playing with Bo. Not at all, he wished he could do that, but if he didn't he at least hoped that Bo an' Daisy could enjoy themselves an' maybe bond a bit more. _

No one understands girls Bo. They seem to understand us, or they just makes us think they do, but no one understands them. I know it would be scary if she cries, but if you stayed there with her and held her, then I bet ya did just what she wanted.

I don't know what to do about her birthday Bo, I mean, I wish I could git home for it but I can't. I reckon a small number of friends is good, let her know people care about her. I was gonna say why don't ya bake a cake? I know that neither one of us two is any good at baking. But I think she might appreciate the effort.

I know she mightn't always tell ya everything Bo, maybe it's harder fer her being the only girl in the family I don't know. It ain't 'cause she don't trust ya though. I promise ya that 'cause we all do. That is I mean we trust ya Bo. It's just that yer always so open an' everything an' Daisy an' me are not. That has nothing ta do with trusting ya or not, that's just her an' me are different is all.

_He smiled a little as Bo asked about the prank. It cheered him up a little if not to much. He still felt as if he had missed out on so many things that mattered so very much to him. It made him feel bad in a way, but Bo asking about this helped. _

Oh well, yea, there was someone who put a sprinkle of gunpowder on the stove. No bonfire on the stove, but I hear it was quite noticeable. Anyway, they think that whoever did it was also the one tied a tent line to the back of a truck. Kinda hard ta tell, but it wouldn't surprise me.

_It was something they did, he and a few ones buddies. Not because they wanted to upset things or make trouble, but because they needed something. They were wearing thin in some ways, and it was just one way for them to pull through the day. Think out harmless pranks and pretend that they were not in the middle of a war zone for a few hours. _

Oh, glad to hear about Sara, I really didn't wanna make things worse fer ya. Trust me on that, but I reckon they's kinda upset back then, sure seemed that way ta me. Kinda told me ta stay away or I'd have worse than buck shots coming….

_It had been a great time with her, even if the ending hadn't been all that good. He hoped that Bo was able to have as nice a time with her sister, and a better end for it as well. _

While I'm really grateful that ya don't intend to stop writing Bo, please don't go trying ta write with yer toes just yet. Yer handwriting is bad enough an' I'd rather be able ta read it. Yer letters mean a lot Bo, so just ya go on sending them.

_He smiled again as he read about Bo's time at the party. That was Bo for ya. At least he had made sure the girl got home, an' Luke hadn't doubted that part at all. _

Bo, I ain't gonna be giving ya the lecture I bet Uncle Jesse already told ya, an' I'm glad ya had a great time. But ya be careful there. Bo, I trust ya, an' I want ya to know that. But sometimes there are guys on the team try ta break in the newbie by getting him dead drunk, an' I mean seriously drunk. Beers are fine, but when they starts sneaking shine into it ya can be in serious trouble. Just keep that in mind will ya buddy?

Glad ya liked the picture I sent ya, cause if ya intend ta keep with the smart mouth, I ain't so sure I'm gonna send ya another one anytime soon. I'm really grateful fer the pictures from the parties Bo, love the one where ya got cake on yer nose. Just like I remember ya, always digging yer face into the food. An' well, Daisy knows that kind o' things. Don't worry about it. She likes to show them off every once in a while I reckon.

I'll write soon again, ya know that.

_He smiled again as he looked at the pictures. While he loved seeing them an' how happy Bo were, it once more made him sad he couldn't be there for them the same way anymore. He sighed softly… God he missed them._

I promise ya I'll write soon again.

I love ya Bo,

Luke

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 10, 1969

Dear Luke,

_She wiped her eyes as she surveyed the dozens of dried bouquets that adorned her room. Leave it to Luke to find a way to remind her that he cared, even from thousands of miles away._

The flowers are beautiful Luke. Thank you, and please thank all the fellas that helped get 'em. You don't know how much that meant to me Luke… ya really don't know.

_She felt the tears drizzle down her cheeks as rain began to lightly patter across the window pane. _

Luke…

_She debated long and hard about saying anything about Tommy. She didn't want him to lose focus… or get hurt, and yet… yet she needed her big brother more than ever._

Luke, I know this isn't exactly a walk in the rain, but it's pouring here…and I am missing you so much, so if ya don't mind, I'm gonna just talk to ya like I used to. I gotta talk t' someone…

The wake was a week ago. It was so awful, Luke! All these pictures of Tommy just smiling that silly crooked smile of his and staring at ya with those big brown eyes… His Momma was cryin' something fierce and Mr. Rhuebottom just held her, like he would fall over if it weren't for her. I didn't know what to say… I just wanted to run away…far away and I was about to bolt for the door when Mrs. Rhuebottom called me over to her. Told me one of the last things Tommy spoke to her about was me… and that…my picture was in his pocket when he died and that he loved me so much. I'd been trying to stay so strong, but I couldn't handle that, Luke. I just broke down, right in front of everyone.

I never even got a chance t' tell him how I felt 'bout him... Luke why! Why! Why did he have to die, Luke? It's not fair! It's just not fair! I can't do this anymore. I can't keep pretending everything is alright. It isn't. Not by a long shot.

I can't sleep… I can't eat… all I can do is cry. Luke, it hurts so much… so much.

I look at people in school or in town. Everything is just going on like always, but I'm just numb. Nothing matters anymore. Stuff that I used t' care about…. it just don't matter. I mean I'm alive, but… I feel like I died too.

It's like I'm all alone. Now I know what yer gonna say… I have Uncle Jesse and Bo. But I can't talk to Uncle Jesse. He's so busy an' worried 'bout ya an' I don't wanna add to it. Bo, well he tries Luke, he really does, but it just ain't the same. He's Bo….he cares so much, but… well, he can't stand it when I cry an' like I said, I been doin' that a lot. He just doesn't understand me. So ya see, ain't no one that I can go to Luke. I feel like I'm out on an island in the middle of nowhere… just waiting to die.

_The words sounded harsh, but they were true… and she never lied to Luke._

Luke I just don't know what to do! He haunts my sleep. I close my eyes and I picture him in my mind, telling me he loved me one moment, screaming as he is shot the next. I've been waking up with nightmares every night. I try to keep 'em to myself and just scream into my pillow. I don't wanna worry anyone and we just got Bo back…I don't wanna lose him again by setting him off with something like that.

Oh, Luke….I hate this war! I hate it!

_She fought to gain control of her tears, but soon gave up, blotting the paper as she wrote._

God, Luke, this hurts so much. I feel like my heart has broken…like I ….just can't go on anymore. I used to be so afraid to die Luke, but now….life scares me more. If it weren't for y'all…

_She swallowed shaking, ashamed of the thoughts that raced through her head._

You used to think I was so brave Luke… now ya know the truth. I'm not. I'm a coward. I can't handle this Luke…I'm scared… I'm so scared. I want to run away so I won't have to deal with any of this. I can't deal with it no more. I can't.

Luke, I'm so scared for you. Please come home Luke. Just come home. I need you... I really, really need you.

_She dotted the exclamation point with a tear._

No matter what happens Luke, I love you. Always remember that.

Daisy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 25, 1969

Dear Daisy,

Oh Daisy, I could tell ya that ya don't know how much it means ta me ta hear that. I miss ya so much that any small thing I can do makes me feel better myself.

_He knew that by saying that he was admitting more than he usually did, but he did miss them so much, and it was becoming more than what he could lock up inside him like he normally did. For once he needed to let them know how he felt about it. _

_He read the next part and knew how hard it would be for her, of course he had known it would be hard for her, and it seemed that after what had happened to Bo she just didn't have the strength to deal with it just right now. _

Oh Daisy, I miss ya so much too.

Daisy, I'm so sorry ya had ta go through that. I'm so sorry about Tommy, I keep thinking that if we'd been faster maybe we could've saved not only Tommy, but all those boys like him. I'm so sorry for Mr. and Mrs. Rhuebottom cause they had such a nice boy an' it ain't fair. It ain't fair but it is just the same and there ain't nothing ta do about it like Uncle Jesse would say. Nothing ta do for him but take care of those we's got left.

I don't know why he had ta die Daisy, but I do know how ya feel. Daisy, sweetheart, no one is expecting ya to act as if it don't affect ya none. No one does, ya don't have ta try to. Ya can grieve just as much as ya have to. It ain't gonna take the pain away, but ya don't have ta try ta be strong fer everyone else.

Ya matter so much ta me Daisy, so very much. If I didn't know I had ya an' Bo an' Uncle Jesse at home, an' heck, even Cooter. Then I'd feel as if it didn't matter none either. 'Cause…

_Suddenly he felt as if he had an opened a door that had not only always been closed, but locked up and boarded. He was letting her into not only his heart but his feelings and emotions because he needed her so much. Because he himself was starting to feel as if he had lost himself, and his family was the only ones that still anchored him to reality. That was why he had to open up in a way he had hardly ever done before, not even when they were walking in the rain together. _

…without ya there just ain't no purpose fer nothing. Sometimes I feel like I just wanna go out into the jungle an' I wouldn't care if I walked back out again. But yer still there back home, an' I promised not only Bo, but I promised ya too. So I'm gonna be back. I'm gonna come back, cause I got family still loves me, like I needed ta look on the stamp of every letter ta know that.

I can do this fer ya Daisy, I can do this, an' I can git home fer ya, all of ya. But I could never do it for no other reason. Yer not alone either. Talk wi' Uncle Jesse, I know he's busy an' probably worried too. I reckon he's more worried about ya than about me though; I sure am.

Daisy, my dear Daisy, Uncle Jesse would never ever be too busy ta talk with ya. Never, ya mean far too much ta him. There was times when I was young, when we were just kids….

_Here he was telling her things he had never planned to again. Things he had never wanted to let on to anyone…_

….when we all lost our parents, and with Bo being just a baby, an' yer so young. An' I knew I was only missing me own mommy an' daddy, but he was missing three of his brothers. I always felt as if he would be ta busy ta talk wi' me, Bo needing so much attention an' all, but he was never. Every time I got sad he seemed ta know an' he'd take me aside fer a bit an' even if ya never saw it, I'd sit on his lap an' he'd take the time ta make sure I knew I was important an' he always had time.

He ain't ta busy Daisy, never ta busy ta help ya.

Bo wants ta help too. I know he gets scared when he sees ya cry, but that's cause he don't know what to do. That don't mean he don't want ta try though. He wanna be there fer ya, an' he will be if ya let him. An' I can tell ya one thing. When ya wanna cry, there ain't no teddy bear better than Bo, 'cause he's like a giant one. Ya don't have ta worry about upsetting him too much. Bo's growing up.

_Her words scared him, because he was so far away and he knew she meant every word. Well, so did he… every word of how much she meant to him, how much he loved her and how much he needed her if he was ever to make it back. He meant every word he had put down on the paper, and he meant every word that had not made it there, the ones that were still in his heart. _

I never thought ya were brave Daisy, I always knew ya were. Who stood up ta Uncle Jesse an' told him wasn't me started the fight in school when I was too scared to open me mouth cause he seemed so mad. An' remember when we got lost in the wood an' it was getting dark, I was terrified but because ya didn't seem ta be I didn't show it either. T'wasn't me was the strong one then Daisy, t' was ya. Ya have always been there fer us more than ya know. So much more than ya know. I reckon it's my fault fer never telling ya what I should. I just am no good at all about telling people what I feel. I should've told ya several times a day how much ya mean ta me, an' how much I admire ya. 'Cause I do Daisy, never doubt that. Sometimes I think yer the strongest one in the family, just like aunt Lavinia.

So please Daisy, don't doubt yourself. Trust me when I tell ya that yer gonna do fine….

_He leaned back, feeling drained, utterly drained. It was as if there was an emotional tornado whirling inside him. He felt disgust and rage at the war, fear and worry for his cousins. He had just poured out more emotion on a few sheets of papers than he had thought he'd be able to express in his whole life, and he just hoped it would do some good. _

_There was only one thing that could destroy his chances of coming back, and that was if he didn't have any family to come back to. _

I will come home Daisy, as long as yer all there when I do, then I will come home.

An' I'll always love ya, there ain't no way I could forget Daisy, no way…

Luke


	11. July

July 9, 1969

Dear Bo,

_Luke leaned back against the pillow and tried to figure out what he was going to tell his family. There were things you just had never thought you'd have to tell your family. He didn't know how to do it, but parts of the same family had made it very clear what would happen if he did not. Granted it was more Daisy, but he still had to tell all of them, and how was he supposed to do that?_

I guess yer thinking that if I'm writing again this soon it's something bad happened. I don't want ya to get all worked up an' worried Bo, 'cause there ain't no reason fer it.

_He sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes, suddenly this felt like one of the hardest things he had ever done._

It's just I promised y'all I'd tell ya if I got hurt, and well, I did, a little. Not bad Bo, before ya go thinking something, I'm writing ya ain't I, so ya had better believe that it ain't bad. No matter what yer thinking. I know ya sometimes think the worst, but there ain't no need here.

I got a graze in my side that kinda chipped a rib a bit, so even if it hurts it ain't dangerous.

_He was lucky and he knew it, it wasn't dangerous at all. What more was that he would have been granted leave in a few months, and since he was now pulled from active duty for a little time he had asked if he could possibly have it now instead of later. Given what Daisy had written he felt as if he should be home, and Bo would need it too. If he couldn't do any real duty for a few weeks until his cracked and chipped rib healed anyway, he might as well spend that time at home. He just couldn't tell them yet. He hadn't been granted it yet, and he just couldn't get their hopes up in case it didn't work. _

I know ya probably are worried Bo, but don't worry about me.

In a way it was kinda ironic. Wasn't in no battle or anything. Was a young recruit had gotten separated from the rest of his group. For some reason he though we were a big head quarters or something. He thought that he could make up for his mistake of getting lost if he could do some damage, so he started firing at us.

We thought he was out of ammunition, and since it was only one we wanted him out of there before they took drastic measures.

_Like flying at him with a helicopter and a machine gun as they sometimes did, and just fired at them until they were well dead. _

Well, he had a few more bullets and I got nicked. At least the kid made it, he was just a kid and we're hoping they're not gonna be too hard on him. Being on his own he must have been terrified.

_He didn't know if Bo wanted to hear this, didn't know if he was ready to hear this, but he needed to be honest with his cousin. He needed Bo to know that he wasn't hiding anything from him. It was so very important that Bo knew that._

Anyway, since it nicked the rib I won't do any active duty for some time, so I guess ya can relax knowing I ain't gonna be out or anything.

I reckon I'm gonna have ta write Daisy now an' tell her, cause we both know what she's gonna do ta me if I don't tell her.

I'm not exactly sure what yer gonna be thinking here Bo, so I wanna make a few things clear first. Don't worry, I swear to ya I'm gonna be perfectly fine, don't be scared cause it ain't really nothing bad at all. An' please don't be angry at that kid. He was scared an' all. I can understand why too. Gee, the kid was on his first mission, his commander should have taken better care of him. They should have made sure he was with them. So don't be mad at him Bo, I reckon he's a really good kid.

_He'd have to end there, because he still had to write Daisy an' then he was in bad need of some rest. He couldn't rest properly before he had written his family though. So he'd write that, an' then he could rest._

Take care of yourself now Bo, an' remember how much I love ya,

Luke

* * *

July 20th 1969

Luke,

Heck cousin you nearly gave me the heart attack of the century when a letter from you came so much earlier than they usually do. I knew something was wrong as soon as I got it…

_That in fact was an understatement…he was so very afraid that something had gone drastically wrong and they were getting letters telling them that Luke was coming home in a wooden box._

I'm so happy that you're finally telling us these things Luke, and despite you telling me not to worry and all, I will always worry Luke because you're my big brother and having you out there in a war zone where there is always a 99.9 chance of a bullet and bomb shower every day kinda sets the worry alarm into overdrive! And don't be a hypocrite and say you don't need to worry because if the roles were reversed you would be saying the same thing and you know it.

_When he read that back he knew it sounded harsh, but then again he was telling the truth. Luke wanted them to be open about how they felt, what they were thinking as if he was still back with them and that involved going through the bad patches of their moods as well…especially with Bo._

I'm sorry to have to put it like that Luke but that is how I feel and you said you didn't want me to keep anything from you. So a chipped rib huh? That has got to hurt…I wish that you were here so I could climb into bed with you and be your teddy bear like I was when I was younger. Remember when you busted your ribs trying to save Daisy's hair ribbons from the goat and you hurt real bad….I couldn't work out why you were crying and just climbed right in there next to you…

_Bo remembered it like it was yesterday because it was one of the rare occasions he got to actually help Luke like Luke helped Bo. Over the years since then, opportunities to give Luke that comfort had decreased as he kept more and more things to himself but now that one had arose again….Luke was miles away and he couldn't physically do anything. He just hoped that bringing up that memory might make Luke feel a little better….although it could have completely the opposite and make Luke feel worse because he didn't have that comfort. _

Heck Luke I miss that and although you don't say it I know you're missing us so bad too. It ain't just you that can read between the lines of letters, even though you've got the art perfected I must say. I know there isn't anything I can do to make you feel any better about that Luke except maybe remind you of a couple of things.

You're never alone Luke…just like you told me. Even when we're separated we're still together in our hearts and heads…I know it ain't the same and is not a great substitute for you missing us….but its what's getting me through and I just want you to share that with me…give you something that will help you through.

I ain't mad at the kid….at least not no more. I was at first…but then I remembered what its like to feel abandoned, to be left on your own in a place you've never been before and being terrified of what's going to happen. I reckon he needs a big brother Luke, someone to take care of him….why not give it a go? You's done a great job with me over the years…reckon its time other people who need that too got to share it.

_While it hurt him to think that his Luke would be taking care of other people besides him….he knew that right now there were people far worse off than him who needed his cousin, the superhero that had been in his life for so long that had saved him and protected him for so long. That's what Luke was to him, a hero, in so many ways and there were no medals that were special enough to say that to him…but he had tried._

You're a great guy Luke…Uncle Jesse's taught ya so well over the years and its only now that I's realised I never gave you a thanksgiving present. I made this last week fer ya Luke in preparation for your birthday in September…but I think that you deserve it more now what with your injury and all…

_He slipped the little metal medal into the package along with a car magazine to keep Luke entertained. They had been coming in the post as usual for Luke and he was growing quite a collection._

The magazine is this month's car one that you get sent through. They keep coming Luke, all ready and waiting for you in our room for when you return and can finally relax again. You've got quite a collection so far Luke, but I thought with you being bored and all in a hospital with nothing to do, you might like to take a look.

I's been helping with Daisy as much as I can since your last letter Luke…in fact I was about to sit down and write the reply to you now, what a coincidence huh? I don't know how much of a help I'm being to her…I think she's afraid that what's happening to her will upset me. I try and tell her that it ain't and I know what it feels like to be so upset but she just doesn't want to believe me. I don't know what to do…but don't worry none about it, I'll find something I'm sure.

The party wasn't much and I think she liked the presents…she loved your spoon.

_She had loved it so much that she had refused to let go of it actually. Bo had tied the ribbons he had bought her round the handle and put the Johnny Cash record underneath it, signing the tag from both him and Luke as always. She had said they were lovely as she had done with all the presents she got, but she had held the spoon with the ribbons on through out the small party._

I also had a shot at making a cake for her Luke. It was a real simple one, not like the one she made me for my birthday, you know the football field? But still I tried it out, and I had to get Uncle Jesse's help for a lot of it, but it turned out okay. Daisy seemed happier at the party….though I still heard her crying again in her room later that night.

Anyway cousin, I better let you get some rest. At least I can sleep a bit easier now I know you ain't out on the battlefield for a while…just take it easy wont you. Oh and Pete says Hi and get better soon….he's just come over with his letter from Steve and has been bugging me to say Hi….he's an annoying twerp sometimes…

_At this point a line made its way down the paper as Bo suddenly got tackled side on by Pete. For about ten minutes they rolled around wrestling on the floor, hurling playful insults at each other before remembering what it was they were originally doing._

Sorry about that….I got attacked by the king of the twerps….I think he's gearing up for another one…I better go before this letter gets destroyed in the battle.

Love you loads Luke, hope you get better soon…

Love

Bo

* * *

July 9, 1969

_One unplanned nap later he was finally writing to Daisy. He really hadn't meant to take the nap, but he had found himself nodding off halfway through the day. Knowing he needed it he had given in and taken the nap before continuing. _

Dear Daisy,

I reckon that just like Bo yer probably wondering why I'm writing this soon, an' worrying as well. I just wanna let ya know that ya don't have ta worry. It's just that well, after yer last threat I reckon I have ta tell ya I got hurt a bit.

Nothing bad Daisy, before ya start worrying. I mean, I'm writing just fine here, so ya can tell it ain't really nothing bad.

_He felt as if he was to weary to tell the story again, but he owed it to Daisy to tell her everything, the same as he owed it to Bo. _

It wasn't even a bad situation. The base was under fire from what we first though was a sniper, and when he seemed to run out of ammunition we tried to get there and disarm him. Well, he wasn't quite as out of ammunition as we thought, so he got off a few shots. I got nicked by a bullet. It ain't a bad wound Daisy, it just brushed my side and nicked and cracked a rib.

Because it cracked the rib I'm not gonna be on active duty for some time, but since it ain't the first time I've cracked a rib ya know how it is. It ain't bad, just hurts a bit.

An' like I told Bo, please don't be scared or anything Daisy. T'was no real sniper, just a dang kid on his first patrol an' some dang superior didn't take care off him so the kid got lost. When he saw our base he thought he'd hit some head quarters an' could be a war hero. So don't be mad at him or nothing… was just a kid.

Ya don't have ta worry either cause I swear ta ya I'm gonna be perfectly fine, an' it ain't even gonna leave much of a scar when it heals.

I'm gonna have ta leave ya now though, cause I kinda need to catch some sleep. I hope ya git this soon, cause I can't wait ta tell ya how much I love ya.

_He stifled a yawn so that he could sign it, then his friend would mail them for him while he slept some. _

I love ya so much Daisy, an' I want ta be sure ya know that.

Luke

* * *

_Daisy held the letter in her shaking hands. Luke had been hurt. She knew it was just a matter of time before he would join Tommy…and then where would she be? She was scared… so scared she couldn't think, much less write him back. All she could do was sit, filled with worry…_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged the letter close. Luke… Luke please… come home…. Please… _

_Setting the letter down, she picked up the spoon Luke had made her for her birthday and ran her finger over the goat carving on it. Clutching it tightly, she curled up on the bed, holding it close and cried herself to sleep._

_**Okay...we hope you enjoyed the first year. The next collaboration will be Letters from War: Coming Home...or something along those lines. It will be written chapter form instead of letter form and will be shorter. Then we will move on to year 2 which will again be in letter form. Thanks for reading and reviewing and be watching for our next part of the series! Jordyn, Elenhin and Ani**_

****


End file.
